


Римские каникулы

by Alma_Feurige, WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Case Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Politics, Single work, Slash, Smut, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Спустя 1500 лет после их первой встречи в Кноссе, дороги дьявола и Каина снова пересекаются, на этот раз в древнем Риме эпохи Октавиана Августа. В городе происходит убийство сенатора, и расследование поручают одному преторианскому центуриону. Люцифер с удовольствием придет ему на помощь.Этот текст входит в цикл Carpe diem и является продолжением фика "Встреча с бессмертием"https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088684/chapters/71404506
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts R-NC-17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173791
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

Карауливший дверь раб почтительно отступил перед ним, и Маркус шагнул вперед.

Он прошел дальше по коридору, вслушиваясь в гулкое безмолвие: казалось, будто весь шумный и беспокойный город, оставшийся за стенами пустого театра, то ли исчез, то ли целиком канул в царство Аида. Когда темный лабиринт наконец закончился, Маркус зажмурился от зажженных факелов и масляных ламп, освещавших сцену: рука его в этот миг привычно скользнула по ножнам.

Быстро оглядевшись, Маркус снова прислушался к тишине и наконец различил чужое осторожное дыхание за колонной.

— Префект сказал, что вы желали меня видеть, сенатор, — произнес он.

— Это правда.

Из-за колонны тотчас показался низенький и полный мужчина в тоге, украшенной широкой пурпурной лентой.

— Вам известно, кто я?

Скрестив руки на груди, запечатанной в доспех, Маркус ответил:

— Сегундус Ливий Клавдиан. И если префект решил, что вы должны говорить именно со мной, я делаю вывод, что вам тоже известно, кто я.

— У вас очень интересная биография, — заметил Сегундус Ливий. — Маркус из рода…

— … вы можете называть меня просто «центурион».

Целое мгновение они разглядывали друг друга, а потом Сегундус Ливий горделиво улыбнулся.

— Речь идет о деле государственной важности.

— Ну, иначе бы вы не обратились к преторианскому префекту.

— Разумеется, — согласился Сегундус Ливий. — Несколько дней назад, еще до сентябрьских календ, в своем собственном доме был заколот сенатор Гней Корнелий Сенециан. Тело обнаружили лишь на рассвете.

Маркус даже не повел бровью. Об убийстве Гнея Корнелия уже говорили на всех форумах Рима. Сенатор не был удобным политиком, всегда выбирающим более сильную сторону, и врагов за свою жизнь нажил предостаточно. А еще он любил чужих жен: впрочем, кто в Сенате их не любил? Но политика политикой, а самой расхожей версией среди горожан до сих пор оставалось убийство из-за ревности.

Так и не дождавшись от Маркуса никакого ответа, Сегундус Ливий продолжил:

— Гней Корнелий был одним из самых близких соратников императора Августа Октавиана. Предполагаю, что речь идет о заговоре. И замешаны в нем самые могущественные люди Империи. Которые не остановятся на Гнее Корнелии. Их цель — помешать императору и проводимой им политике, лишив его наиболее верных людей в Сенате. Гней Корнелий подозревал этот заговор, сам пытался его раскрыть и не раз говорил мне об опасности, угрожающей ему. Но поскольку никаких доказательств у меня нет, я и пришел к вашему префекту.

— Сенатор, а когда вы сами видели Гнея Корнелия в последний раз?

Сегундус Ливий вскинул на Маркуса недовольный взгляд, а потом пожал плечами.

— За день до того, как случилось это горе, — ответил он. — И я, и Гней Корнелий были приглашены на пир. Не думаю, что вы бывали на вилле «Lux», центурион?

Маркус нахмурился.

— На самом деле это скорее особняк, и находится он на Квиринале. Там живет этот богатый иноземец, который называет себя царем подземного мира, — пояснил Сегундус Ливий. — Вдруг вы слышали.

Лишь через несколько мгновений Маркус сделал над собой усилие и ответил:

— Я слышал о нем.

Конечно, он уже знал, кто обосновался на вилле «Lux». Знал и раньше, что пути их — с владыкой подземного царства — когда-нибудь вновь пересекутся. А сейчас он разве что надеялся, что ничем не выдал волнения — и что голос его звучит все так же уверенно и ровно, как всегда.

Потому что отчего бы волноваться преторианцу, который прошел несколько войн, стоял в личной охране Октавиана Августа, уничтожал разбойников на дорогах Империи и утихомиривал бунты в римских провинциях?

И каждый раз сильно, очень сильно хотел попасть в Ад.

Да вот только ничего у него так и не получилось.

— Впрочем, все мои друзья наперебой утверждают, что он и в самом деле гражданин Рима, причем гражданство дал ему сам император, — добавил Сегундус Ливий. — Может быть. Он приехал в Рим совсем недавно, купил самый дорогой особняк и закатывает пиры.

— Вместе с вами на той вилле были и другие сенаторы?

— О, разумеется! Половина моих соратников разодрала бы друг другу горло за приглашение на пир в «Lux». Я шучу, конечно, но вы даже не представляете, что там за торжества. Мы, римляне, знаем толк в благородной пище и музыке, приятной для ушей. Но хозяин виллы «Lux» вовсе не состязается со славой великого Лукулла. Поймите правильно: гостям там подают самые изысканные яства, но дело не в этом. А в веселье, которое царит на каждом его празднике.

Маркус кивнул. Масляная лампа у сцены вдруг начала чадить, и коричневые кольца дыма устремились вверх, к потолку, украшенному фресками. Полторы тысячи лет назад Маркус увидел похожий дым в синих небесах Кносса. Тогда он не знал, что на остров пришла беда.

Задрав голову вверх, он сделал глубокий вдох — воздуха не хватало, и его привычный доспех вдруг сдавил грудь. Больше всего Маркусу хотелось попрощаться с сенатором и пройтись по извилистым улочкам Виминала, заглядывая в лавки и мастерские. И раствориться в пестрой толпе, где никто никогда не слышал о проклятом бессмертном, и хотя бы на мгновение почувствовать себя обычным человеком.

— Совсем скоро Римские Игры, — напомнил ему Сегундус Ливий. — Я же не могу отсиживаться в доме, моя семья всегда ходила смотреть на гонки колесниц и состязания атлетов. Боюсь, как бы враги Империи не добрались и до меня. У меня, конечно, есть свои телохранители, но…

— Преторианская гвардия обеспечит вашу безопасность, — пообещал Маркус.

В ответ Сегундус Ливий осклабился.

— Благодарю, центурион. Только, надеюсь, это не обернется так, как с Гаем Марцеллом, когда преторианцы стояли на страже за дверями его спальни и нарочно громко рассказывали друг другу, каким пыткам будет подвергнут тот, кого Император сочтет своим врагом?

— Я не имел к этому никакого отношения.

— … а тот, кто имел, просто выполнял приказ?

Маркус пожал плечами.

— Да-да, конечно, — снова улыбнулся Сегундус Ливий. — Вы, верно, далеки от политики?

— Очень.

— Вас считают бесстрашным, центурион.

— Считают.

— Вы будто не согласны с этой лестной оценкой.

Маркус нахмурился. А потом резко выпрямился и посмотрел на Сегундуса Ливия в упор — да так, что тот разом перестал улыбаться и посерьезнел.

— Нет. Просто однажды я вызвал гнев бога, — ответил Маркус. — С тех пор я ничего не боюсь.

— Прекрасно, — кивнул Сегундус Ливий. — Значит, ваш префект был прав. Вы-то мне и нужны.

Они снова переглянулись.

— Сегодня на вилле Lux пройдет особенное торжество. Мне известно, что туда придут несколько патрициев, которые хорошо знали Гнея Корнелия. Кстати, я тоже приглашен.

— Рад за вас.

— Это не традиционный римский ужин в стиле «не меньше трех Харит и не больше девяти Граций». Там будет полсотни гостей. Поэтому я могу взять с собой хорошего знакомого.

Сперва Маркус ничего не ответил. Потом все-таки сказал:

— Если вам нужен телохранитель, я дам вам двух человек, которым доверяет даже Император.

— Нет, что вы, там я никого не опасаюсь. Я подумал, что вы захотите все увидеть своими глазами, например, тех приятелей Гнея Корнелия, — заметил Сегундус Ливий.

— В смысле, вы желаете дать им понять, что за ними наблюдает кто-то из преторианцев?

Сегундус Ливий пожал плечами.

— Ваш префект сказал, что это отличная идея. Торжество начинается в одиннадцатом часу дня.


	2. Chapter 2

Солнце было еще высоко, когда Маркус поднимался по улочке, ведущей на Эсквилин.

После той утренней встречи он был готов ехать к префекту и просить того подыскать кого-нибудь другого, более подходящего для этой работы. И даже выдумал пару причин, причем одну из них ему подсказал сам Сегундус Ливий: Маркус мог легко сказать, что не разбирается в политике и на всякий случай не желает связываться с интриганами из Сената.

А потом понял, что не сможет.

Вернувшись в свой дом у подножья Эсквилина, Маркус снял с себя доспех и оружие — все отдал Коринтусу, самому верному из рабов. Переоделся в гражданскую одежду — в тунику из коричнево-красной тонкой шерсти, подобающей его положению и всадническому сословию. Играть роль кого-то другого не было смысла — Сегундус Ливий наверняка представит его другим гостям как полезного человека из преторианской гвардии, которая уже не по дням, а по часам наращивала свое влияние в Риме. Впрочем, даже если бы Маркус и хотел изобразить патриция, вряд ли бы у него это получилось. Он понимал, что и в его лице, и во всей его стати читались годы — если не сказать сотни лет — проведенные в военных кампаниях, но никак не утонченность.

В сопровождении Коринтуса он дошел до термов у Загородного взвоза, выстроенных Агриппой — к сожалению, привести мысли в порядок не удалось ни в раскаленном лаконике, ни в прохладном фригидарии.

А время бежало, и все близился одиннадцатый час дня.

На самом деле, Маркус услышал о странном иноземце, выкупившем на Эсквилине огромный пустующий особняк у кого-то из Минуциев, еще в июльские иды. В ту ночь он так и не уснул. Утром пришел на Авентин и, пользуясь давними знакомствами среди не самых уважаемых жителей Рима, нанял пару соглядатаев. А на следующий день он уже знал, что не ошибся.

Особняк Минуциев теперь назывался виллой Lux, а тот, кто стал его хозяином, обладал несметными богатствами — и исключительной, царственной, если не сказать божественной красотой.

С нанятыми им соглядатаями Маркус встречался сам. Каждый день те приходили то к соседней с его домом лавке шелковых тканей, то в харчевню на углу. И рассказывали, что им еще удалось выведать.

Владыка подземного царства и сейчас вел себя, как тогда в Кноссе. Легко заводил знакомства среди самых благородных семей. Звал на свои вечеринки весь цвет общества Рима и получал ответные приглашения на пиры в особняках самых влиятельных граждан Империи. Дарил утешение тем патрицианкам, чьи мужья больше увлекались политикой и военными кампаниями, чем их красотой. А еще поговаривали, что Люцифер оказывает услуги: и сенаторам, и всадникам, и плебеям, и даже вольноотпущенникам с рабами. Пусть никто достоверно и не знал, какова будет цена той услуги. Пока не приходилось платить.

Как будто Маркус не знал всего этого раньше.

К воротам особняка они с Коринтусом прибыли вовремя. Коринтус уже стучал в молоток у двери — кольцо в волчьей пасти, когда Маркус заметил богато украшенную лектику, которую несли восемь рабов. И подумал, что уже видел эту лектику сегодня утром.

— Моя дорогая Сульпиция, — произнес Сегундус Ливий, спускаясь на мостовую и подавая руку жене. — Вот тот отважный центурион из преторианской гвардии, о котором я уже рассказывал тебе сегодня.

Маркус уже представлял, что ожидает его внутри — спасибо тем соглядатаям с Авентина и слухам, которыми полнился Рим. Сегундус Ливий отпустил восвояси раба, который подошел, чтобы проводить их в атриум и во внутренний сад — и вызвался сам быть его проводником.

И теперь даже не думал скрывать восхищения.

— Посмотрите на эти фрески, центурион, — все говорил он, — мне кажется, что мы не на вилле, а во дворце. Здесь мог бы жить даже сам Цезарь, не правда ли? 

— Действительно, — ответил Маркус.

— Теперь вы понимаете, почему хозяин виллы называет себя царем подземного царства? Судя по богатству, он и впрямь подобен Аиду!

Маркус согласно кивнул.

Сульпиция к этому времени уже оставила их, отыскав в атриуме своих подруг из римской знати. Пока Маркус делал вид, что таращится на мозаичный пол — больше из вежливости, а еще для того, чтобы осторожно рассмотреть гостей, Сегундус Ливий уже заметил кого-то вдали и даже сделал знак рукой.

— Пойдемте, я покажу вам, какой здесь изумительный сад. Вы такого никогда не видели, центурион!

В саду их уже, конечно, ждали. Сегундус Ливий представил его каждому из сенаторов — Гаю Тарквицию, Квинтусу Арторию, Луцию Попиллию и Публию Мецию. Маркус понял, что не ошибся: Сегундус Ливий просто кичился новыми знакомствами. И ничего более.

Всех этих людей Маркусу уже дотошно и в малейших деталях описал помощник префекта — еще до встречи с Сегундусом Ливием сегодня утром. Несколько минут он слушал их разговоры — об Играх, которые начнутся уже на следующей неделе, и о том, какие зрелища ожидают граждан на Марсовом поле. О политике здесь никто не говорил: по крайней мере, не в его присутствии. Вспомнили они и убитого Гнея Корнелия — и даже, как показалось Маркусу, искренне погоревали о его гибели. А потом снова предались воспоминаниям.

— Я тогда был совсем ребенком, юнцом, — сказал Квинтус Арторий. — Может, в этом и дело. Кажется, по сей день я не видел ничего более впечатляющего, чем та навмахия. Ведь никто не ожидал, что Цезарь повелит выкопать целое озеро на Марсовом поле. А бой трирем, представляете?

— Прошу меня извинить, — сказал Маркус.

Сегундус Ливий ответил ему легким кивком.

Для себя он уже все решил. Если префект хочет, чтобы он отыскал убийцу Гнея Корнелия, он это сделает. Только по-своему и уж точно без того, чтобы слушать болтовню сенаторов о скачках и играх, устроенных Цезарем.

В конце концов, сюда Маркус явился совсем с другой целью.

И сейчас шел по дорожке, уводящей его в глубину сада: кипарисы здесь перемежались с платанами, а на клумбах из белого мрамора были высажены нарциссы и ирисы. Между двух высоких лавров начинался вход в лабиринт, и Маркус, недолго думая, направил туда свои стопы. По крайней мере, здесь царствовала тишина — в атриуме играли музыканты, но тут, среди размашистого благоухающего мирта, не были слышны ни кимвалы, ни арфа.

Несколько мгновений Маркус наслаждался безмолвием. Пока вдруг не услышал торопливые шаги. Выбравшись из лабиринта, он увидел Сегундуса Ливия.

— Как я мог забыть главное, — сказал тот, всплеснув руками. — Пойдемте, центурион. Я же обещал…

Маркус кивнул.

И вдруг краем глаза увидел тень, мелькнувшую за белой мраморной колоннадой.

А в следующее мгновение перед ним стоял тот, кто полторы тысячи лет назад поклялся вернуться из Преисподней и отыскать его, Каина, на Земле. И теперь Маркус не слышал, о чем говорил Сегундус Ливий. Как представлял его Люциферу и какими именами — выдуманными и фальшивыми — называл.

Потому что сам он сейчас смотрел в темные бездонные глаза и думал, что понимает, отчего даже грубые соглядатаи с Авентина назвали Люцифера царственным. Дело ведь было не в тонкой красной тунике, вышитой золотом, и не в драгоценных браслетах, опоясывающих запястья.

А в том, как держался Люцифер. Какая ослепительная улыбка сейчас украшала его лицо. Как он повел бровью и произнес:

— Сенатор, благодарю. Но мы с центурионом уже встречались раньше.

Сегундус Ливий осекся.

— Вот это да, — искренне удивился он. — Что же вы не предупредили меня раньше, центурион?

Маркус вздохнул, с трудом подбирая слова.

— Это было очень давно, — ответил он наконец. — И в другой стране.

Дьявол — который сам никогда не врал — смотрел на него сейчас с неизбывным интересом.

Еще бы. Он, Каин, первый в истории убийца и изгнанник, привыкший за тысячелетия лгать всем и каждому, сказал правду.

С трудом отведя взгляд от Люцифера, Маркус повернулся к Сегундусу Ливию. И спокойным, ровным тоном объяснил:

— Как вы прекрасно осведомлены, сенатор, я сейчас на службе. Дело государственной важности, вы же помните?

— Понимаю, — кивнул Сегундус Ливий.

И тотчас удалился, оставляя Маркуса наедине с Люцифером.

Он не знал, как долго они стояли и смотрели друг на друга.

Вот только Маркус не проронил не слова. На самом деле, он долго представлял, что именно выскажет Люциферу, когда они наконец встретятся, и часто репетировал заготовленные речи в уме, а теперь будто все начисто забыл. И ловил себя на мысли, что единственное, в чем он на самом деле хотел бы обвинить Люцифера, так это в том, насколько тот был бесстыдно, ошеломляюще красив.

Как тогда, в Кноссе.

Люцифер нашелся первым. Снова улыбнувшись Маркусу, он произнес:

— Я очень рад, что мы все-таки встретились.

Маркус кивнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— И я знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, — продолжил Люцифер. — О том, что дьявол не выполняет обещаний?

Он все ждал, когда Маркус ответит.

Тишина в саду стала вязкой, густой — казалось, замолчали даже цикады.

Наконец Люцифер попросил:

— Просто выслушай меня, хорошо?

Маркус лишь пожал плечами.

Люцифер поманил его за собой, и теперь они вдвоем шагали мимо мраморных статуй.

— Потому что это не так, — заметил Люцифер. — Я действительно пытался отыскать тебя. И за эту тысячу лет…

— За полторы тысячи лет, — не удержался Маркус.

— … в Аду прошло намного больше времени. Так вот, я много раз возвращался на Землю.

— Да. Шесть веков назад ты отметился в Персеполе, а четыре века назад посетил Тиринф.

Они снова переглянулись, и темные глаза Люцифера весело сверкнули.

— О, значит, ты следил за мной?

— Я умею собирать сведения, — признался Маркус. А потом добавил. — Мне было интересно узнать, какими дорогами ходит дьявол по Земле.

— Мне жаль, что наши пути разошлись, — ответил Люцифер. — И я до сих пор не понимаю, почему я не смог отыскать тебя в Кноссе.

— Кносс разрушило землетрясением.

— Я был там, — сказал Люцифер и грустно вздохнул. — Поверь, Маркус, я вправду был там, и все, что мне оставалось делать — это смотреть, как гибнут люди и как чудесный остров со всеми его садами и дворцами превращается в груду камней. Сперва я решил, что это мой Отец разгневался и решил уничтожить Кносс, а потом понял, что Бог тут ни при чем. И что даже дьявол не может совладать со стихией. Но я вернулся в Кносс, как и обещал, потому что надеялся отыскать тебя там. Значит, ты покинул царство Миноса еще раньше?

— Нет, — покачал головой Маркус.

Он не знал, как об этом рассказать Люциферу. А потом все-таки признался:

— Я оставался там до самого конца.

Люцифер смотрел на него с изумлением. И уже раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент из лабиринта миртовых деревьев вдруг послышался женский смех.

— Люцифер, — позвала его патрицианка в пурпурном платье, ниспадающем до пола. Волосы ее были уложены в замысловатую прическу и украшены шпильками с драгоценными камнями, переливающимися в свете сумерек. — Я хочу познакомить тебя со своей подругой, Сульпицией.

Развернувшись, Маркус зашагал к атриуму.


	3. Chapter 3

Маркус проснулся на заре, еще до того, как Коринтус успел его разбудить. Он повернулся на другой бок, поправил подушку, набитую гусиным пухом, и несколько минут лежал в кровати, вспоминая все, что произошло вчера.

Утром его снова вызвал к себе Луций Ветурий, преторианский префект. В основном для того, чтобы сообщить: сверху, то есть с самого Палатинского холма, из того знаменитого дома, что раньше принадлежал консулу Квинту Гортензию, снова намекнули, что найти убийцу Гнея Корнелия нужно незамедлительно. Но действовать при этом нужно с ювелирной точностью — так, чтобы никто в Риме не заподозрил, что преторианцы вообще ведут свое расследование. Нельзя тревожить близких Гнея Корнелия — и уж точно нельзя тревожить его досточтимую супругу Фульвию, скорбящую по любимому мужу. Нельзя расспрашивать рабов. Ну, или по крайней мере расспрашивать их нужно столь осторожно, чтобы никто в семье Гнея Корнелия этого не заметил.

Все это Маркус знал и так. На всякий случай спросил:

— Досточтимая Фульвия не выходит из дома?

— Она в трауре и опасается за свою жизнь. С ней постоянно находится телохранитель, — ответил префект. — Нет, мы не знаем, кто он такой. Но он римский гражданин, а не раб.

— Кто-то из ветеранов?

Префект покачал головой и отвел взгляд в сторону окна, будто не хотел об этом говорить. Наверно, решил Маркус, Луций Ветурий просто не желал верить в то, что бывший легионер — который так же, как и они сами, прослужил десятки лет в римских когортах — может быть замешан в заказном убийстве. Или вправду не сумел защитить того, кто его нанял.

Сам Маркус подумал, что не выполнить работу — хуже. В конце концов сам он умел убивать и спасать от убийц одинаково хорошо.

— Ладно, я найду его, — пообещал Маркус. — Что-нибудь еще?

— Больше ничего. Вчера ты был на той вилле, верно?

— Вы же сами об этом распорядились, префект.

— А те сенаторы, о которых так беспокоится Сегундус Ливий, тоже приезжали на празднество?

— Да, все четверо. И они прекрасно поняли, почему на вилле был я.

Префект помедлил и пристально посмотрел на Маркуса.

С улочек Квиринала в этот утренний час раздавался небывалый шум, будто по булыжным мостовым сейчас ехала старая телега. Быть этого ни в коем случае не могло — никому, кроме Императора и его приближенных, днем не разрешалось проезжать в колесницах по городу.

— Замечательно. И как они это восприняли?

— Они не похожи на заговорщиков, — ответил Маркус.

— Доказательства?

Маркус пожал плечами.

— Чутье, — признался он. — Кроме мелких интрижек и прелюбодеяний, им нечего скрывать.

Префекту это, кажется, не понравилось.

— Сегундус Ливий сказал мне, что на последнем заседании Сената они чуть не подрались и обвинили Гнея Корнелия в растрате каких-то государственных средств. Это было еще до сентябрьских календ. И если верить Ливию, Гней Корнелий был вне себя от этого. Он считал этих людей своими соратниками.

— А что сам Сегундус Ливий?

— Говорит, что ему пришлось всех мирить, но вышло это из рук вон плохо.

В ответ Маркус покачал головой.

— Наверно, я не разбираюсь в политике, но если они чуть не подрались с Гнеем Корнелием в Сенате, вряд ли стали бы сразу нанимать для него убийцу.

— Ты действительно не разбираешься в политике, Маркус, — с удовлетворением отметил префект. — Столько людей пыталось растолковать Цезарю, что Брут готовит на него покушение. Все стены Рима были разрисованы карикатурами, где Брут вонзал кинжал в спину своему покровителю. И что? При всей своей гениальности Цезарь до конца не верил в его предательство. Иногда ответ лежит на поверхности, и ничего сложного искать не надо.

— Вот когда я найду этот ответ, тогда и посмотрим, — ответил Маркус.

Весь остальной день Маркус потратил на то, чтобы выяснить, кто именно из вигилов патрулировал улицы Квиринала в ту ночь, когда убили Гнея Корнелия. Расставил своих людей неподалеку дома Корнелия: понаблюдать, в какие лавки и храмы ходят рабы и домочадцы погибшего сенатора. Поговорил Маркус и с парой знакомых из числа адвокатов: эти всегда знали любые слухи, наводнявшие Форум и политическую верхушку Рима, но ничего не слышали о смертельной обиде Гнея Корнелия на своих соратников или о заговоре тех четырех сенаторов против Гнея Корнелия. Точнее, Сенат кишел интригами и полнился раздором, и мелкая ссора, в которой поучаствовал Гней Корнелий, ничем не выделялась среди сотен таких же.

И сейчас, все еще лежа в постели, Маркус решил, что вчерашний день был удачным.

Что никак нельзя было сказать о позавчерашнем.

Но об этом он просто старался не думать. 

В дверь осторожно постучали — это был Коринтус, и Маркус тут же поднялся с кровати. Выйдя из спальни, он прошел к домашнему святилищу. Взяв из рук Коринтуса дымящуюся палочку, поджег благовония и прошептал молитву, обращаясь к ларам, домашним божествам. Потому что где бы ни доводилось ему жить, он всегда старательно исполнял обряды: ни Коринтус, ни кто-либо другой не должны были догадаться, что центурион Маркус вовсе не тот, за кого выдает себя.

Вот и сейчас Коринтус обрадованно вздохнул: еще бы, хозяин дома поблагодарил ларов, и стало быть, теперь дом центуриона надежно защищен от пожаров, краж и прочих несчастий.

Пройдя в столовую, где его уже ждал завтрак, Маркус даже хотел спросить Коринтуса, верит ли тот до сих пор в своих собственных богов — рабу не полагалось исповедовать свою религию — но осекся.

Не хотелось ему сейчас говорить ни про каких богов. Ни про римских, ни про коринфских. Не тогда, когда сын единственного настоящего Бога — пусть и проклятый своим Отцом — вдруг объявился в Риме.

— Доминус, — на пороге столовой неожиданно появился другой раб, привратник. — Простите, что мешаю завтракать, но это важно…

Маркус вскинул на него глаза: тот выглядел обеспокоенным.

— Если сейчас я не в лагере, то все равно на службе, — заметил он, макая лепешку в мед, — и никого не принимаю.

— Это не просители, доминус. К вам пришел особенный гость.

В следующее мгновение Маркус все понял.

И молча кивнул.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Люцифер, проходя в столовую. — Я присоединюсь к тебе.

Маркус скользнул по нему взглядом. Выглядел Люцифер не хуже, чем на том празднестве — римские одеяния шли тому, кто слыл прекраснейшим из ангелов — разве что на его тунике сейчас мерцало чуть меньше золотой вышивки. На миг Маркус представил, как мог выглядеть Люцифер в Тиринфе. Или в Персеполе. И тут же изгнал из головы эти мысли.

Однажды он уже поверил дьяволу.

Ничем хорошим это не кончилось.

Поэтому сейчас Маркус отослал рабов прочь из столовой. Жестом показал Люциферу на скамью напротив, и тот немедленно устроился там. Правда, к еде не притронулся. Зато произнес:

— Это был не вопрос.

— Что? — переспросил Маркус.

— Что я присоединюсь к тебе, — объяснил Люцифер.

Маркус ничего не понимал. И на всякий случай сказал:

— Знаешь, я на службе.

— Конечно, — кивнул Люцифер. — Я даже знаю, чем ты сейчас занимаешься.

— Жаль, если кто-то не умеет держать язык за зубами.

— Жаль, что ты так рано ушел позавчера, — парировал Люцифер. — Неужели ты вправду приходил на пир только для того, чтобы напугать тех сенаторов? Если это тебя утешит, я скажу, что тебе это неплохо удалось. Немного фалернского вина, и Квинтус Арторий был рад пожаловаться мне на то, как его преследует преторианская гвардия. А Публий Меций уверен, что все это из-за взятки, которую он дал судье, представляешь?

— Таково было распоряжение префекта, — ответил Маркус.

— Я так и понял. Между прочим, я разговаривал с ним вчера.

— С кем?

— С твоим префектом, — объяснил Люцифер. — С Луцием Ветурием.

Он все-таки дотянулся до тарелки с лепешками, отломил маленький кусочек и отправил в рот.

— Я сказал ему, что желаю помочь одному римскому центуриону.

Подавившись молоком, Маркус сперва открыл рот, а потом почувствовал, что теряет дар речи.

Люцифер тем временем продолжал:

— В общем, твой префект не стал возражать и разрешил мне везде сопровождать тебя.

— Ты дал взятку преторианскому префекту?

— Нет, — покачал головой Люцифер. — Я спросил, не оказать ли ему какую-нибудь услугу.

Маркус не был уверен, что хочет знать, какую услугу пожелал префект. И все-таки полюбопытствовал:

— И чего же он захотел?

Люцифер улыбнулся.

— Чтобы о нем узнали во всем Риме. Думаю, я смогу это устроить.

— Не уверен, что префекту понравится, если ты наймешь художника, который нарисует вульгарные карикатуры с ним в главной роли. Причем на стенах какого-нибудь лупанария.

— Отличная идея! Браво, Маркус! — рассмеялся Люцифер. — Даже не знал, что тебе может прийти в голову такое. Ты, верно, очень любишь своего командира?

В ответ Маркус лишь пожал плечами.

— Мы научились терпеть друг друга, — признался он. — А большего мне не нужно. Я здесь не ради продвижения по службе.

Все равно, подумал он, через пару лет из Рима придется исчезнуть.

Обставить все так, чтобы и префект, и не только он знали, что преторианский центурион погиб. И неважно, в драке или в бою. Важно, что еще через несколько лет в городе объявится его сын, выросший в какой-нибудь Галлии или Фригии. Подтвердить родство не составит труда: для этого у Маркуса был знакомый центумвир, который за определенную плату смог бы подделать любые документы о наследовании.

Покачав головой, он поднялся из-за стола.

— Префект сказал, что ты расскажешь мне обо всем, что уже узнал, — добавил Люцифер.

Стоя на пороге, Маркус обернулся.

Внутри все вскипело, и он не выдержал:

— Ты правда считаешь, что можешь вот так врываться сюда? В мою жизнь? Делать вид, что ты не исчез на полторы тысячи лет? И что все в порядке?

Люцифер вздохнул.

— Именно поэтому я тут. Нам надо поговорить, Каин.

— Я даже не знаю, о чем.

— Ты не представляешь, как течет время в Аду, — сказал Люцифер. — Полторы тысячи лет для тебя — это миллион лет для меня, понимаешь?

Они переглянулись.

Сердце будто сдавило тяжелой каменной плитой, и Маркус опустился на скамью у порога.

— Выбраться оттуда очень сложно. Даже мне, дьяволу, — добавил Люцифер. — На страже всегда стоит кто-то из ангелов. Обычно это мой старший брат Аменадиэль. Кому я рассказываю, ты должен прекрасно его помнить.

Маркус промолчал.

— Ты все еще хочешь умереть?

— Да.

— Сейчас ты солгал.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, что мне пришлось…

— А я все еще хочу жить, — прервал его Люцифер. — И я ценю каждое мгновение, когда я не пребываю в Аду. Каждый час на Земле — это настоящий дар. И я ничего не забыл, Маркус.

Слова не приходили на ум, и Маркус просто опустил голову на руки.

— Но я все равно не понимаю, почему в тот раз я не нашел тебя в Кноссе?

— Потому что я пытался попасть в Ад.

— Каким образом?

— Там случилось извержение, — объяснил Маркус. — Проснулся вулкан. Я решил, что подземный огонь точно уничтожит меня. И что после этого я окажусь…

Договорить он не смог.

Зато Люцифер в ответ многозначительно вздохнул.

— О, то есть ты выжил в расплавленной лаве?

— Я бы не хотел вспоминать, что испытывал полгода после этого.

Теперь Люцифер молчал, но Маркус, даже рассматривая пол в собственной столовой, чувствовал на себе его любопытный взгляд. Неожиданно Люцифер поднялся со скамьи и, рассмеявшись, заметил:

— Ладно. В конце концов, я знал, с кем связываюсь.

Маркус тут же вскинул на него глаза. От чувства вины, которое он испытывал всего минуту назад, не осталось и следа. Теперь ему хотелось напомнить Люциферу об обещании, которое тот не выполнил, и о том, что дьявол, должно быть, научился врать.

— Пойдем, — напомнил ему Люцифер. — Ты же сам сказал, что на службе. Нам надо найти убийцу Гнея Корнелия, и поскорее. А я здесь затем, чтобы тебе помочь


	4. Chapter 4

Спустя час они уже взбирались вверх по извилистым переулкам Авентинcкого холма. Мощеных дорог здесь не было, а вросшие в грязь булыжники и прочий мусор лишь усложняли подъем. А утреннее солнце уже жгло голову.

Маркус посматривал по сторонам. Как он и ожидал, к ним с Люцифером было сейчас приковано все внимание жителей Авентина. Убедить того переодеться во что-то менее дорогое, чем туника, в которой даже Октавиану Августу не стыдно было бы разгуливать по Палатину, Маркусу не удалось. Равно как и оставить дома золотые браслеты. Или хотя бы накинуть на плечи скромный льняной плащ вместо тоги.

Теперь тот скромный льняной плащ скрывал и фигуру Маркуса, и короткий меч у него на поясе. В Риме лишь преторианская гвардия имела право носить оружие в городе, вот только Маркус сейчас был не преторианцем, а телохранителем богатого идиота, которому приспичило совершить прогулку по самым злачным местам Рима.

Пусть и среди бела дня. Неважно. Даже в этот час на них таращились из окон каждой хлипкой развалюхи, втиснувшейся в переулок. Одни нищие провожали их взглядом, а другие бежали вслед, чтобы попросить милостыню. Или обокрасть. Правда, Маркусу хватило пару раз внимательно посмотреть на воришек, чтобы тех как ветром сдуло.

А когда дорогу им перегородили трое громил, Маркус остановился, заслоняя собой Люцифера, — о, если бы эти несчастные знали, что повстречали самого дьявола! — и просто положил руку на меч. К счастью, драться не пришлось.

Самого Люцифера это, впрочем, ничуть не смущало: все тут было ему в новинку и все его забавляло. Он ни на миг не переставал говорить, делясь с Маркусом своими впечатлениями. О том, что в переулках везде развешано белье. О том, что издалека видна пристань и Тибр. О том, что он и не представлял, сколько людей живет в этих муравейниках.

Единственным, что раздражало Люцифера, были запахи — всякий раз он морщил нос, качал головой, но в следующее мгновение снова обо всем забывал и даже весело перепрыгивал очередную лужу на дороге.

— Ты так и не рассказал мне о своих друзьях, — вдруг напомнил он.

— Потому что это никакие не друзья, — заметил Маркус. — Теперь налево.

Свернув в переулок, он подождал, пока Люцифер закончит любоваться очередной высоченной инсулой.

— Сколько же в ней этажей!

— Как минимум шесть, — ответил Маркус. — И я не завидую тем, кто ютится наверху. За водой им приходится идти вниз, а при пожаре они не успевают спастись.

Люцифер кивнул. Улыбка его поблекла, но в следующее мгновение его глубокие темные глаза вновь заблестели.

— Представь, какой потрясающий вид на город открывается оттуда.

— Надеюсь, хотя бы это утешает тех, кто там живет, — пожал плечами Маркус. — Пойдем.

Перед харчевней он все-таки остановил Люцифера. Огляделся по сторонам и тихо шепнул ему:

— Говорить буду я. Нам не нужно здесь ни с кем ссориться, а если ты скажешь, что явился из подземного царства, Олипор решит, что ты издеваешься.

— Разве я похож на кого-то, кто ищет ссоры? — спросил Люцифер.

Несмотря на то, что до обеда оставалось несколько часов, в харчевне было полно народу — занят был почти каждый стол.

Маркус прошел вперед. Спросил девушку, которая сейчас грела вино на жаровне, где ему отыскать Олипора из Фригии. Та прищурилась, рассматривая Маркуса. Скользнула взглядом по Люциферу: тот, конечно, одарил ее самой обворожительной из своих улыбок.

Потом она поманила их вглубь зала и наконец открыла дверь в одну из комнат.

— Ты по делу? — здороваться с ними Олипор не стал.

— Я всегда по делу, — ответил Маркус.

Шрамов на лице бывшего раба прибавилось, а глаза, кажется, стали еще злее.

Маркус положил перед ним кошелек, и Олипор немедленно высыпал золотые монеты на стол. Пересчитал и лишь тогда жестом предложил сесть.

— Спасибо, — сказал Маркус, устраиваясь на скамье напротив Олипора.

Люцифер опустился на грубо сколоченный стул рядом с Маркусом: сделал он это так, будто садился на трон. От Маркуса не ускользнуло, как смотрит на Люцифера Олипор.

Пришлось объясняться.

— Я сейчас работаю на этого господина.

— А я думал, на Октавиана Августа, — бросил Олипор. — Или, может, ваши решили его свергнуть? И поэтому тебе понадобилась моя помощь? Никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать от вас, преторианцев.

— Полностью с вами согласен, — вставил Люцифер. — Наш общий друг Маркус умеет удивлять. Я тоже никогда не знаю, чего от него ожидать!

Олипор тяжело вздохнул.

— А ты, наверно, наш будущий Цезарь?

— Какое лестное предположение, — сказал Люцифер. — Нет, правда, мне очень нравится в Риме, так что я обещаю поразмыслить над вашей гениальной идеей. Надо только придумать, как мне подольше задержаться здесь, на Земле.

Теперь Олипор перевел взгляд на Маркуса.

— Выкладывай, зачем вы явились?

Маркус скрестил руки на груди:

— Мне нужно нанять человека.

— Какого?

— Кого-то, кто сможет незаметно проникнуть в особняк на Квиринале, пройти мимо рабов и телохранителей и без лишнего шума заколоть хозяина в спальне. Так, чтобы мертвое тело нашли лишь в первом часу дня.

Вместо ответа Олипор хмыкнул.

— Я уже слышал что-то подобное в харчевне на углу. Или это был лупанарий?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Маркус. — Сколько это будет стоить?

— Много, — ответил Олипор.

— Мы заплатим столько, сколько вы скажете, — вставил Люцифер.

Некоторое время Олипор разглядывал их обоих.

— Десять тысяч сестерциев, — предложил Маркус. — Пойдет?

— Пойдет, — одобрительно кивнул Олипор. — Когда нужно сделать эту работу?

— До октябрьских календ.

Маркус вытащил второй кошелек, еще более тугой.

— Здесь задаток. Но сначала я хочу сам посмотреть на того, кто за это возьмется.

— Это уже сложнее.

— Сколько нужно добавить? — спросил Люцифер. — Еще десять тысяч?

Олипор промолчал. Поднявшись из-за стола, он подошел к двери и закричал, чтобы ему поскорее принесли еще разогретого вина. Очень скоро в комнату снова вошла та самая девушка-прислужница с кувшином. Чуть позже она вернулась, чтобы расставить на столе три чаши. 

— На самом деле вы ищете заказчика, верно? — спросил Олипор, прихлебывая вино.

— Верно, — Маркус не стал отпираться. — Я плачу за любые сведения.

Скрестив руки на груди, Олипор покачал головой.

— Мне нечего тебе рассказать, — сказал он. — Если ты о том сенаторе, которого зарезали в спальне, то я вообще не при делах.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что никто не нанимал…

— … я бы знал, — оборвал его Олипор. — Это крупный заказ. Такое бы точно не прошло мимо меня.

— Но ты бы взялся за работу?

— За десять тысяч? Конечно. Я бы нашел подходящего человека.

Лицо Олипора вдруг смягчилось: будто он уже держал эти десять тысяч сестерциев в ладонях.

— Вам очень нужны эти деньги, — заметил Люцифер. — И вы очень желаете их получить, верно?

— А тебе какое дело?

— Нет, правда, — Люцифер вдруг схватил Олипора за руку. — Скажите мне, чего вы желаете на самом деле?

— Проклятье! Отпусти!

Высвободиться Олипор не смог. Не смог и отвести взгляд, когда Люцифер заглянул в его глаза.

— Я желаю, чтобы ко мне относились как к человеку, — выдохнул Олипор. — Вот как к нему!

Свободной рукой он показал на Маркуса.

— Чем я хуже? Он такой же убийца, как я! Только он служит в войске Цезаря, а я родился рабом!

Люцифер тотчас разжал пальцы. Кивнул и самым мягким тоном произнес:

— Спасибо. Вы нам очень помогли, Олипор. Оставьте деньги себе.

Маркус решил промолчать. Да и засиживаться здесь больше смысла не было.

Он поднялся из-за стола, потянув Люцифера за собой.

— Один вопрос, — вдруг произнес Люцифер, вставая и поправляя тогу. — Олипор, если бы я захотел нанять не убийцу, а телохранителя, вы бы помогли?

— Какого именно?

Люцифер жестом указал на Маркуса.

— Такого, как он.

— Я не торгую преторианцами, — ответил Олипор.


	5. Chapter 5

— Мое имя Эвтик, — представился смуглый фригиец в простой коричневой тунике. — Вольноотпущенник Квинта Сертория.

Он сейчас переминался с ноги на ногу на пороге столовой.

— В корпусе сказали, что вы немедленно желали меня видеть, центурион.

— Да. Садитесь, — Маркус указал ему на плетеный табурет за столом. — У меня будет всего пара вопросов к вам, Эвтик.

Фригиец Эвтик — а на самом деле командир небольшого отряда вигилов, каждую ночь патрулировавших город, — шагнул вперед. Огляделся — на мгновение его взгляд остановился на фигуре Люцифера. Осторожно опустился на табурет и выпрямился перед Маркусом.

Едва они с Маркусом вернулись домой, как Люцифер отдал свою тогу Коринтусу и, набрав подушек, устроился в широком деревянном кресле возле окна, выходящего в маленький сад. Там и остался. В руках Люцифер держал тарелку инжира, ноги положил на скамеечку и сейчас мечтательно и лениво смотрел куда-то ввысь. Точно разглядывал пушистые облака и вовсе не слушал тех, кого опрашивал Маркус.

— В ночь после сентябрьских календ ваш отряд патрулировал Квиринал.

— Так точно, центурион.

— Как прошло дежурство?

— Хорошо, — ответил Эвтик и тут же бросился объяснять. — В том смысле, что ничего не горело. Ни одного пожара не было, ничего тушить не приходилось, а значит, все отлично прошло.

Маркус кивнул и скрестил руки на груди.

— Были какие-нибудь происшествия?

Эвтик покачал головой.

— В харчевне, что стоит на перекрестке у Загородного взвоза, буянили два каменщика. Даже драку устроили. Хозяйка наш отряд увидела и на помощь позвала. Ну, мы и помогли — заставили парней расплатиться и за еду, и за выпивку, и за тот стол, который они там поломали. А потом вышвырнули вон.

— Вы знаете, где находится дом сенатора Гнея Корнелия Сенециана?

— Конечно, — подтвердил Эвтик. — Мы по той улице каждую ночь по десять раз проходим.

— Можете назвать время, в которое вы обычно бываете около дома сенатора?

Эвтик помедлил.

— В первом часу второй стражи, во втором часу второй стражи, в третьем часу второй стражи, в четвертом… — начал перечислять он.

— … заметили что-нибудь подозрительное?

— Никак нет.

— Какой-нибудь шум?

— Нет, ни в коем случае. Все было тихо. И ничего не горело.

— Ничего не горело, — повторил за ним Маркус. — И никто не выпрыгивал из окна дома, не выбегал из ворот, не вылезал через стену со стороны сада?

— Нет, — покачал головой Эвтик. — Во все часы улица была пустой.

Маркус хотел задать еще пару — явно бессмысленных — вопросов, когда кресло у окна скрипнуло. В одно мгновение Люцифер оказался рядом с ним и произнес:

— Как вы понимаете, вигил Эвтик, весь ваш разговор с центурионом — государственная тайна. Не буду перечислять жестокие кары, которым вас подвергнут, если вы хоть кому-нибудь обмолвитесь о вашем визите сюда.

— Я буду молчать, — поклялся тот.

Когда Эвтик, поклонившись, исчез в атриуме, Маркус вздохнул:

— Люцифер, это я должен был предупредить его о том, что случится, если он начнет болтать.

— Мне стало скучно, и я тоже захотел поучаствовать в твоем нехитром представлении. К тому же, когда сам дьявол грозит карами, это производит больше впечатления.

Маркус скользнул по нему взглядом. В руках Люцифер все еще держал тарелку.

— Как тебе сказать…

Люцифер поднял бровь.

— Дьявол, который грозит карами, поедая инжир… — Маркус рассмеялся.

— Ты зря меня недооцениваешь, — улыбнувшись, Люцифер склонил голову набок. — Даже когда я поедаю инжир, я все равно остаюсь самим собой.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Они переглянулись, все еще улыбаясь друг другу. Маркус сделал над собой усилие и все-таки промолчал, так и не сказав Люциферу, как невероятно хорошо тот сейчас выглядел: расслабленный, в одной тунике, тонкая ткань которой будто струилась по его телу, а ворот обнажал ключицы. Не сказал он и о том, как ему хотелось сейчас притянуть Люцифера к себе и долго, долго покрывать поцелуями и его ангельски прекрасное лицо, и шею, и те самые ключицы. И сдернуть наконец с него эту тунику, и опуститься уже перед ним на колени, и снова целовать, и попросить его больше никогда не исчезать из его, Каина, проклятой жизни.

На пороге столовой появился Коринтус.

— Можно подавать обед, доминус?

— Да, — тихо ответил Маркус.

Люцифер вернулся в свое кресло у окна.

— Значит, вигилы закончились?

— Закончились.

— Все четверо, кого ты вызвал, сказали одно и то же, и мы с тобой ничего не узнали.

Маркус пожал плечами.

— Они и не должны сторожить дом сенатора. Их первая обязанность — тушить пожары. Тот, кто убил Гнея Корнелия, тихо вошел в дом и тихо из него вышел. На самом деле, это не так уж сложно.

— Особенно, если знать этот дом изнутри, — заметил Люцифер.

— Да, — согласился Маркус. — Либо убийца вообще не выходил из особняка.

— Или Гнея Корнелия убил кто-то из его домочадцев.

— Все может быть.

В столовую снова вошел Коринтус. Вместе с другим рабом, служащим на кухне, они расставили на столе блюда с овечьим сыром, свежим мягким хлебом и копчеными колбасами. Принесли и кувшин разбавленного фалернского вина — все, что было нужно для легкого обеда.

— Что у нас дальше? — спросил Люцифер, отломив себе кусочек хлеба и макая его в мед.

— Вчера я попросил двух человек, которым доверяю, проследить за рабами из дома Гнея Корнелия, — рассказал Маркус. — Завтра мы будем знать, в какие лавки те ходят. Здесь главное не поднимать шум. Это чужие рабы, и я не имею никакого права их допрашивать.

Люцифер кивнул.

— И я все равно не понимаю, почему префект считает, что те четверо сенаторов в чем-то замешаны.

— Потому что так сказал Сегундус Ливий?

Маркус покачал головой. Подлил себе вина и ответил:

— Он никогда не обвинял их напрямую. Да, он все твердил про какие-то заговоры. Но именно их он не обвинял. Просто намекнул, что за ними стоит понаблюдать.

— И что теперь?

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то из моей центурии оказался замешан в слежке за сенаторами, — сказал Маркус. — Так что я подыскал кое-кого на Авентине.

Отправив в рот кусочек сыра, Люцифер улыбнулся.

— Твой приятель Олипор опять пригодился?

— Нет, его сосед Апелла, — заметил Маркус. — Тоже вольноотпущенник, только грек. С человеком, которого я нанял у Апеллы, я сегодня встречаюсь в термах. Ты ведь пойдешь со мной?

— Обязательно.

Город еще не остыл от полуденной жары, когда они то спускались по улицам Виминала, то поднимались на холм Целия. Маркус выбрал не самую короткую дорогу — он уже понял, что Рим понравился Люциферу, и захотел, чтобы тот увидел не только кривые, петляющие среди инсул закоулки и трущобы Авентина, но и самые красивые, широкие, залитые солнцем улицы имперской столицы. И сейчас Люцифер не мог оторвать глаз от города. Все приковывало его внимание — и процессия жрецов Исиды, и маленький рынок восточных пряностей, и дети, бегущие домой из школ, и медник, орудовавший молотком в своей лавке.

— Вечером я жду тебя на вилле, — вдруг сказал Люцифер.

Маркус вздрогнул и остановился посреди улицы как вкопанный.

— Только не говори, что у тебя дела. Это самое жалкое оправдание, которое можно придумать.

— Нет, Люцифер, — ответил Маркус. — Я не могу.

Люцифер внимательно смотрел на него. На губах его играла улыбка.

Маркус вспомнил, как всего лишь час назад любовался его неземной красотой. Как мечтал содрать с него тунику и расцеловать все его тело.

И все равно, сделав над собой немыслимое усилие, повторил:

— Я действительно не могу.

В сердце кольнуло, когда губы Люцифера дрогнули, а его блестящие темные глаза разом потускнели.

— Почему?

— Потому что я привыкну к тебе, — объяснил Маркус, — а потом ты опять исчезнешь.

Люцифер вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Когда-нибудь это действительно случится, — признал он. — Дьявол не может вечно жить на Земле. Знаешь, дьявол вообще не должен сбегать из Ада.

— Люцифер…

— Я вправду дорожу каждым мгновением, проведенным здесь.

— Я тоже дорожу каждым мгновением с тобой, — ответил Маркус. — И я боюсь, что никогда не увижу тебя снова.

Маркус не знал, сколько прошло времени: они все стояли среди широкой улицы. Вокруг них шумела и кишела толпа, проезжали всадники, торопились куда-то жители города. Мимо пролетела повозка с весталкой, а вслед за ней восемь крепких рабов пронесли по улице богато украшенные носилки.

А они все смотрели друг на друга.

Пока Люцифер наконец не сказал:

— Для того, кто однажды вызвал гнев Бога и решил, что ему лучше скитаться по Земле тысячелетиями, чем хоть раз смирить гордыню и вымолить у моего Отца прощение, ты слишком многого боишься, Каин.

Маркус отвел взгляд.

Что говорить, он не знал. 

— Люцифер! — закричал Маркус вслед. — Люцифер, постой!

Он попытался догнать Люцифера: безуспешно. Маркус все бежал, бежал за ним, пока не потерял из виду белоснежную тогу — Люцифер будто растворился в толпе.

Крепко выругавшись, Маркус побрел в сторону термов.

Худой и жилистый юнец — соглядатай, которого он нанял у Апеллы, — уже ждал его в кальдарии, как они и договорились. Воздух здесь был горяч, пусть и не так, как в соседнем лаконике, но Маркус даже подумал, не вернуться ли им в гимнастический зал.

Вот только разговор этот ему хотелось очень быстро завершить.

— И что ты узнал? — спросил Маркус.

— Все четверо сегодня были в курии, — сообщил соглядатай, садясь на мраморную скамью рядом с ним. — Пятый тоже.

— Сегундус Ливий?

— Да, он. Не знаю, что там было дальше, но на людях вели себя, как лучшие друзья.

Маркус пожал плечами.

— Вышли тоже вместе, — продолжал соглядатай. — Тарквиций сел в лектику. Меция тоже ждали носилки. Я послал своих мальчишек проследить — так вот, и Тарквиций, и Меций прямиком отправились в термы, а потом домой. А вот Попиллий и Арторий вместе с Ливием пошли в базилику Юлия. Я сначала побежал за ними, но те двое громил меня, кажется, заметили. Тогда я прикинулся нищим, и мне бросили аж целый сестерций.

— Что за громилы?

Соглядатай вернул Маркусу удивленный взгляд.

— Ну, телохранители Ливия.

— Телохранители, — повторил за ним Маркус.

В памяти сразу же всплыл их первый разговор с сенатором. Когда Сегундус Ливий рассказывал, как ему угрожают враги Империи, и просил заступничества преторианской гвардии: иначе он не рискнет даже высунуть нос на Римские Игры.

Что ж, подумал Маркус, возможно, Сегундус Ливий уже сам подыскал себе охрану.

Значит, и вопрос решен.

— Бывшие легионеры, — добавил соглядатай. — Я этих сразу вижу.

— Интересно, — ответил Маркус.

Это тоже было похоже на правду: немало легионеров, уйдя в отставку, нанимались телохранителями к богатым патрициям.

— Я там с одним сумасшедшим поговорил. Он у курии постоянно ошивается. Ну, прикидывается сумасшедшим, кричит всякое смешное про Юпитера и про жену его Юнону, а иногда и про консула какого-нибудь завернет. Если хорошо получается, ему кидают монету.

— И что?

— Дал ему пару денариев, — сказал соглядатай. — Он мне понарассказал разного. На громил этих пожаловался — уже месяц как житья не дают. Только он встанет у курии, как уже прочь гонят. Как будто он там кому-то мешает.

— Месяц? — удивился Маркус. 

Вернувшись домой, он попросил Коринтуса спуститься в погреб и принести кувшин лучшего фалернского вина, а к вину подать только сыр и хлеб. Ужинать он не желал и распорядился раздать все, что было приготовлено, домашним рабам.

И строго-настрого наказал не разбавлять вино водой.

Думать о Сегундусе Ливии ему тем более не хотелось. Тщеславный сенатор изо всех сил старался придать себе небывалой важности — поэтому и расхаживал по городу с двумя легионерами и одновременно рассказывал преторианскому префекту, как его преследуют враги. Стало быть, весь этот глупый заговор Сегундус Ливий тоже выдумал. А Гнея Корнелия, скорее всего, зарезал обычный бандит с улицы, решивший поживиться драгоценностями в богатом особняке: в Риме бывало и не такое. Или жена заколола кинжалом. Мало ли что случается во время семейных сцен.

По мере того, как пустел кувшин, Маркус все больше убеждался в своей правоте — и в том, какой бессмыслицей он занимался все последние дни.

Спать он пошел рано, едва на город начали спускаться сумерки. 

А вот уснуть не смог. Все лежал, все ворочался под покрывалом. То смотрел в потолок, то разглядывал тусклые фрески на стенах.

Потому что всякий раз, когда он пытался сомкнуть веки, ему снова вспоминался Люцифер.

В темных глазах которого не было ничего, кроме грусти и опустошения.


	6. Chapter 6

Солнечные часы у фонтана показывали четыре часа дня, когда Маркус свернул в ближайший переулок и зашагал к знакомой ему вилле. Очень хотелось постоять у того самого фонтана или даже сполоснуть лицо в прохладной воде. Заглянуть в лавку торговца шелком: не то чтобы Маркуса взаправду интересовали шелковые ткани, но какие-то сто лет назад он побывал в Китае и своими глазами наблюдал, как их ткут. А еще можно было сделать солидный крюк и затребовать разогретого вина в харчевне на углу.

Вот только Маркус уже заранее запретил себе даже думать обо всем этом.

Поэтому очень скоро он уже стоял возле тяжелых кованых ворот и стучал молотком в дверь.

Ждать ему почти не пришлось. Ворота тут же распахнулись, а раб-привратник поклонился и пригласил проследовать за ним.

Оказавшись в атриуме, Маркус перевел дух. В конце концов, здесь он был один.

И снова — как в тот раз, когда он впервые посетил виллу в обществе Сегундуса Ливия — он разглядывал мозаичный пол и фрески на стенах.

Потом Маркус услышал шаги.

Обернулся и произнес:

— Вчера я был не прав.

Люцифер — облаченный в тонкую пурпурную тунику — молчал, глядя на него.

— Прости меня, — сказал Маркус, — Люцифер.

Это стоило ему немыслимых усилий над собой. Потому что тот, кто носил на себе Печать бессмертия, не привык раскаиваться и извиняться.

И как назло, ничего не мог ничего поделать сейчас: вот где крылось настоящее его проклятие.

— Я думал лишь о себе.

— Это правда, — кивнул Люцифер. — Кстати, я ждал тебя.

Они переглянулись, и Маркус почувствовал, как в сердце вновь кольнуло: точно его опять проткнули копьем. В его долгой жизни это случалось раз пять или шесть, он уже не помнил.

— На самом деле, я очень надеялся, что ты придешь.

— Неужели?

Люцифер вдруг улыбнулся, и на мгновение Маркусу показалось, что все небо, весь мир над его головой тотчас вспыхнули звездами.

— Дьявол никогда не лжет, Каин.

Маркус скрестил руки на груди и снова принялся разглядывать мозаичный пол.

— Кстати, извиняться ты не умеешь, — добавил Люцифер. — Потому что я не вижу драгоценных даров. И не слышу звуков арфы и кимвала.

Потом он рассмеялся.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Маркус улыбнулся в ответ.

— Наверно это потому, что ты избегаешь любых чувств и угрызений совести в том числе.

— Наверно, — согласился Маркус.

— Это правда?

Маркус пожал плечами.

— Твой отец устроил этот мир так, что в Ад попадают те несчастные, кто не смог совладать с чувством вины и обрек себя на вечные муки.

— О, и ты думаешь, что сможешь этого избежать?

— Я долго жил на Земле и видел множество царей и полководцев. Большинство их считало, что они вправе распинать, обезглавливать и сжигать заживо. Или продавать в рабство. Никакого сожаления они не испытывали. И ни о чем не горевали, и вообще не считали себя чудовищами. Мне всегда было интересно, куда они попадают после смерти. Неужели в Рай?

Люцифер покачал головой.

— В Аду множество таких царей и полководцев.

— Множество? Или кто-то из них все-таки наслаждается вечным покоем на Небесах?

— Мне не дано этого знать, — ответил Люцифер.

— Бог проклял меня, — заметил Маркус, — и если мне все-таки придется когда-нибудь умереть, я надеюсь всю вечность мозолить ему глаза на Небесах. Именно поэтому я стараюсь жить без угрызений совести.

Вновь рассмеявшись, Люцифер согласился с ним:

— Может быть, у тебя ее и нет.

— Может быть.

— В любом случае, это прекрасный план, — одобрил Люцифер. — Только давай сегодня мы больше не будем говорить о моем Отце, хорошо?

— Извини.

— Ничего. Предполагаю, ты хочешь позавтракать. Скажи, ведь я угадал?

— Не откажусь.

Маркус не солгал: дома он так и не смог заставить себя проглотить даже крохотный кусочек лепешки, а сейчас ему очень хотелось есть. И когда Люцифер поманил его в столовую, расположенную за атриумом, Маркус сразу проследовал за ним.

Разве что оглядываясь по сторонам. В прошлый раз он не сумел рассмотреть ни статуи, ни фрески на стенах, ни маленький фонтан внутри дома.

Накрытый стол уже ждал их, как и два прислужника-раба. Был здесь и свежайший, только что вытащенный из печи хлеб с кунжутом и пряностями, и овечий сыр, и вареные яйца, и мед, и инжир с финиками, и мелкая рыба. Едва Маркус занял кресло напротив Люцифера, как перед ним поставили блюдо с холодным мясом. Другой раб налил молоко в чашу.

— Знаешь, — вдруг начал Люцифер, — я сегодня утром разговаривал с Фелицей.

Дожевав кусочек вымоченного в вине хлеба, Маркус вскинул глаза на Люцифера.

— С какой еще Фелицей?

— Она прислуживает на кухне в доме Гнея Корнелия, — объяснил Люцифер. — Ты же сам сказал, что не можешь их допрашивать.

Маркус вернул чашу с молоком на стол.

— Так она из его рабов?

— Да. Я дошел до Квиринала, заглянул в лавку, где выпекают хлеб, и спросил, кто из дома Гнея Корнелия забирает самые свежие лепешки.

— Не может быть. Ты смог ее разговорить? Она доверилась тебе?

— Она рассказала мне много интересного. Например, похороны Гнея Корнелия пройдут завтра.

— Это я и так знаю, — кивнул Маркус. — Прошло девять дней, больше ждать нельзя.

Отправив в рот кусочек козьего сыра, он наконец догадался, о чем ему хотел сообщить Люцифер.

— Фульвия, супруга Гнея Корнелия, наконец покинет дом сенатора?

— Именно, — ответил тот. — Ты знал, что они уже пару лет не были близки с мужем?

Маркус пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имел. Эта Фульвия легко могла получить развод, раз муженек уже надоел.

— И почему-то не стала этого желать. В общем, последний месяц она делила свое ложе с телохранителем Гнея Корнелия.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Маркус покачал головой и рассмеялся.

— Значит, когда ее мужа зарезали, Фульвия в соседней спальне развлекалась с каким-нибудь крепким парнем?

— Фелица не знает, кто он такой. Он появился в их доме месяц назад. А нанимал его сам Гней Корнелий.

Маркус вздохнул. Обмакнул лепешку в миску с медом и задумался, глядя в окно — сейчас там шумел сад. Несмотря на солнце, сентябрьское утро выдалось неожиданно прохладным, и листва шелестела под дуновением прилетевшего с моря ветерка.

— Интересно, — сказал он. Помедлил и добавил. — Вчера я был в термах…

Они с Люцифером переглянулись.

— И я встретился с тем юнцом, которого подобрал для меня Апелла с Авентина. В общем, последний месяц Сегундуса Ливия охраняют какие-то легионеры. Сам я их не видел. Мне сказали, что они похожи на тех, кто отслужил в легионах Рима.

— Он чего-то боится, — заметил Люцифер. — Или хочет, чтобы все видели, будто он чего-то опасается.

— Он просто хочет казаться важным, — ответил Маркус. — Что тебе еще рассказала та рабыня?

Люцифер покачал головой.

— Больше ничего.

— Она очень нам помогла, эта Фелица.

— Да.

Помедлив, Люцифер потянулся к блюду с инжиром, а потом добавил:

— Поэтому я ее выкупил.

— Выкупил?

— Я уже дал ей свободу. Теперь она вольноотпущенница Фелица, а не рабыня.

Какое-то время Маркус молчал, просто взирая на Люцифера.

Потом все-таки не удержался и произнес:

— Ты не можешь выкупить всех. Даже если у тебя очень много денег и тебе их жаль.

— Знаю, — согласился Люцифер. — Скажи, ты считаешь, что этот мир устроен справедливо?

— Спроси своего Отца, — ответил Маркус и осекся. — Извини, мы договорились не упоминать его за завтраком.

— Когда-нибудь все изменится, верно?

Маркусу оставалось лишь пожать плечами: он не знал.

— Когда-нибудь.

На пороге показался раб-привратник.

— Доминус, — обратился тот к Маркусу, — к вам курьер от префекта.

Префект требовал от него немедленно приехать в лагерь и отчитаться о расследовании.

Маркус хотел было вернуться в столовую, чтобы извиниться и попрощаться с Люцифером. Но тот уже стоял в атриуме и с улыбкой глядел на Маркуса.

— Жаль, но я должен спешить. Надеюсь, это ненадолго.

— В преторианский лагерь я с тобой не поеду, даже не уговаривай.

— И не буду, потому что это невозможно: туда не пускают гражданских.

— Я дьявол, а не гражданский. Все равно никакого смысла в этом нет, — заметил Люцифер, все еще улыбаясь. — Уверен, что твой префект и так сделал все необходимые выводы о нас с тобой.

Нахмурившись, Маркус скрестил руки на груди.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты же сам признался Сегундусу Ливию, что мы с тобой встречались много лет назад. Как ты думаешь, что он себе вообразил? Могу подсказать: юного крепкого легионера и его богатого и изысканного покровителя.

Люцифер вдруг провел пальцами по его щеке, а потом и по плечу, и Маркуса бросило в жар.

— А если сенатор снова жаловался префекту на происки врагов Рима, он безусловно рассказал ему и эту сплетню. Видел бы ты, как префект смотрел на меня, когда я просил его разрешить мне помогать тебе в расследовании! Возможно, он тебе позавидовал!

— В таком случае будет лучше, если ты останешься дома, — согласился Маркус.

Пальцы Люцифера уже скользили по его груди, выписывая на ней неведомые знаки. А по телу уже разливалось знакомое тепло.

Не хватало еще, чтобы Люцифер заметил, как мало нужно было Маркусу чтобы распалиться от его прикосновений. Еле совладав с собой, Марку повернулся и быстро зашагал вон из атриума: в конце концов, его и вправду ждали в лагере. Нужно было успеть заскочить домой, чтобы переодеться в форменную тунику и доспехи.

— Эй, центурион! — Люцифер рассмеялся ему вслед. — На исходе дня я устраиваю пир.

— Я приду, — пообещал Маркус.

Разговор с префектом не отнял много времени. Оказалось, что те четверо сенаторов провели вчерашний вечер на загородной вилле. Компания там попалась самая неблагонадежная: в том числе и опальный консул, которого больше не желали видеть в сенатской курии.

Все это, по мнению префекта, указывало на то, что подозрения Сегундуса Ливия могут быть обоснованы.

Спорить с ним Маркус не стал. Он быстро вернулся в город: в одной из харчевен его снова ждал тот худой и жилистый юнец-соглядатай, которого ему подыскал Апелла. Впрочем, ничего нового тот не рассказал. Сегодня курия пустовала, а сенаторы собирались в пустом театре — в тот самом, в котором Маркус несколько дней назад повстречался с Сегундусом Ливием. В этот раз Ливий опять приехал туда в своей роскошной лектике — правда, соглядатай заметил уже знакомых громил на другой стороне улицы.

Ничего нового Маркус не узнал.

В город уже пришли сумерки, когда он снова поднимался по улицам Эсквилина.

Стучать в ворота не пришлось — привратник уже ждал его у самого входа. Оказавшись в атриуме, Маркус огляделся в поисках других гостей.

— А я так надеялся увидеть тебя в доспехах, — вдруг услышал он за спиной.

— Еще увидишь, — пообещал Маркус и обернулся. — Скажи, неужели я пришел слишком рано? Где все остальные?

Люцифер поднял бровь.

— Я сказал, что устрою пир, — заметил он. — Разве я говорил, что позову гостей?

Маркус улыбнулся.

Конечно, от Люцифера он ожидал роскошного ужина в триклинии — зале для пиршеств. Пусть и не часто, но ему приходилось бывать на подобных торжествах, где хозяин желал поразить гостей бесконечной сменой диковинных, ни с чем не сравнимых блюд вроде свиного вымени, фаршированного морскими ежами, или огромной зажаренной кабанихи с поросятами из теста — когда кабанихе вспарывали брюхо, оттуда выпархивали живые дрозды. Подавали все эти кушанья так, чтобы гость долго не смог угадать, что именно оказалось в его желудке.

Поэтому Маркус ничуть не удивился, когда увидел низкий круглый стол со множеством золотых и серебряных блюд, инкрустированных драгоценными камнями — и когда не смог понять, что его ожидает.

Впрочем, сам он не был искушен в пиршествах, и до сих пор предпочитал всем изыскам простую пищу вроде хлеба с медом, колбас и просяной каши.

— Слуг я отпустил, — вдруг сказал Люцифер. — И между прочим, я приложил руку ко всему, что здесь приготовлено.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты сам стоял у жаровни вместе с рабами? — не поверил Маркус.

— У меня больше нет рабов.

Они переглянулись.

Глаза Люцифера на миг погрустнели. А потом вспыхнули знакомыми искрами.

— Мне вполне хватает демонов в Аду и их безумной преданности, которая порой ощущается как самые тяжелые из оков. Они готовы выполнить любой мой приказ. Но я до сих не знаю, кто из нас к кому прикован на самом деле.

Маркус не проронил ни слова.

— Я подумал, что если могу дать свободу Фелице, почему я должен держать этих людей в рабстве? Потому что мне их продали вместе с виллой? С сегодняшнего дня все они теперь мои вольноотпущенники.

— Это царский жест, — заметил Маркус. — Но еще немного и тебя перестанут понимать в Риме.

Люцифер махнул рукой.

— Я дьявол и обязан нарушать законы мира.

Они рассмеялись, а потом Люцифер сказал:

— Ты займешь это ложе.

Маркус подчинился. Бросив взгляд в сторону огромного окна во всю стену, выходящего в сад, он вытянулся посредине широкого мягкого ложа, устланного шелком. Оперся на левый локоть, подложив под него подушку и внимательно посмотрел на Люцифера.

Тот вмиг оказался рядом. Взяв со стола серебряное блюдо, он сказал:

— Начнем с лангустов, фаршированных икрой.

После лангустов настал черед гусиной печени и луканских колбас, а за ними и телятины в меду.

Римский этикет Люцифер тоже нарушил — он то вставал и приносил Маркусу очередное блюдо, то садился рядом, на то же самое ложе, чтобы еще раз самому испробовать все то, что ему удалось приготовить. И все рассказывал, какие тайны кулинарии выдал ему сегодня главный повар — архимагир. И почему вино с Крита куда лучше подходит к гусиной печени, чем вино с Сицилии или даже знаменитое фалернское.

Маркус совершенно позабыл о делах — на миг он подумал, что если завтра его снова вызовет префект, хвастаться ему будет нечем. Никаких заговоров он так и не раскрыл и ни одного преступника не нашел. Он тут же изгнал эту мысль из головы — потому что Люцифер вдруг склонился над ним, облизывая его вымазанные в соусе пальцы. А потом, блеснув глазами, оставил Маркуса на ложе и вернулся с кувшином, разливая вино по чашам.

За окном уже потемнело, когда в руках Люцифера оказалось блюдо с инжиром и орехами. Снова взобравшись на ложе, он сел рядом с Маркусом. Отправил в рот горсть орехов, запил фалернским, не разбавляя ни водой, ни медом.

Потом он взял кусочек инжира и поднес к губам Маркуса.

— Открой рот.

Взяв из рук Люцифера чашу с вином, Маркус сделал глоток. А потом, отставив чашу на стол, перекатился на спину.

Инжир был сладок, но еще слаще стало, когда Люцифер коснулся его губ своими и проник в его рот языком. Сдерживаться больше не было сил — Маркус и так сдерживался весь ужин, когда Люцифер будто нечаянно касался его рук, подавая ему тарелку, и когда тот облизал его пальцы, и всякий раз, когда тот вглядывался в его глаза. Сейчас внизу живота начинался пожар, и Маркус обвил стан Люцифера обоими руками, притягивая к себе.

Маркус хотел было перевернуть Люцифера на спину и накрыть его собой, но тот неожиданно легко и по-змеиному выскользнул из его объятий.

И также легко прижал руки Маркуса к ложу, а потом завел их ему за голову.

— Сегодня я буду мучить тебя, — сказал Люцифер.

Сердце Маркуса будто пропустило удар: вся его кровь в этот миг прилила к члену.

— Звучит многообещающе, — выдохнул он.

— Ты это заслужил.

Он снова склонился над Маркусом, все еще удерживая его руки, и впился в его губы. Стянул с него тунику и целую вечность любовался его телом, не разрешая двигаться. Маркус принял эти правила игры — и теперь позволял покрывать всего себя поцелуями, запрокидывал голову, когда становилось совсем невмоготу и даже, кажется, бесстыдно извивался под Люцифером. За свою долгую жизнь он перепробовал все возможные ласки и позы, и чаще предпочитал властвовать над тем, с кем делил постель. И сейчас все не мог понять, что все-таки заставило его подчиниться дьяволу — нечеловеческая сила Люцифера, которые все еще сжимал его запястья, или эти проклятые полторы тысячи лет, когда Маркус не знал наверняка, увидятся ли они снова. Так что сейчас он позволял дьяволу все, и тот радостно совершал с ним это «все». Подносил чашу с вином к губам Маркуса, и Маркус послушно делал глоток: ровно столько, сколько ему разрешал Люцифер. Потом Люцифер зачерпывал мед из серебряной пиалы, размазывал его по телу Маркуса и долго, мучительно медленно, слизывал этот мед языком. Заставлял Маркуса открывать рот, потому что дьяволу вдруг вздумалось снова покормить его инжиром.

— Пожалуйста, — собственного голоса Маркус не узнал.

Горячее дыхание обдало его член. Маркус дернулся.

А в следующее мгновение Люцифер коснулся головки члена самым кончиком языка.

Запрокинув голову, Маркус закрыл глаза.

— Я больше не могу, — прошептал он.

— Я еще с тобой не закончил, — сообщил Люцифер.

Провел языком по взбухшим венам, а потом вобрал его член во всю длину и принялся сосать.

И даже сейчас, когда дьявол больше не удерживал его руки, Маркус не мог пошевелиться. Он то стонал, то снова умолял Люцифера, просил о пощаде и взывал к его милости.

— Делай со мной что хочешь, — наконец сказал Маркус. — Только…

Вместо ответа Люцифер выпустил его член изо рта и с интересом посмотрел на него.

— Я и так делаю с тобой, что хочу, — улыбнулся Люцифер. — И тебе это нравится.

Маркус хотел возразить, но сил больше не было. Даже на то, чтобы попросить пощады.

В следующее мгновение губы Люцифера снова сомкнулись на его члене, и Маркус даже не знал, смог ли он застонать, или просто беспомощно открыл рот: наслаждение поглотило его полностью, и он упал в темноту.


	7. Chapter 7

Маркус проснулся, когда в дверь спальни робко постучали. Он открыл глаза: солнечные лучи уже отыскали себе путь сквозь тяжелую занавесь и теперь освещали фрески на стенах.

Затем он с трудом высвободил руку. Пошевелился. Люцифер лежал на нем сверху, прижимая его к постели.

Приникнув губами к мягким волосам Люцифера, Маркус вспомнил прошлую ночь. Хорошо, что они хотя бы не уснули в триклинии, после всего, что там устроил Люцифер — пусть Маркус уже и не мог точно вспомнить, когда же они перебрались в спальню. Зато он неплохо помнил, что было потом: Люцифер то продолжал его мучить, доводя Маркуса до исступления, то ложился на спину и тут же перекатывался на живот, позволяя Маркусу брать себя в любых позах.

Маркус потянулся. Спать в мягкой широкой кровати ему нравилось.

Особенно, когда Люцифер был так близко, когда обвивал его шею руками, и кровь уже вскипала в жилах, приливая к паху.

Утро обещало быть грандиозным.

— Уже рассвело? — вдруг услышал Маркус.

— Да.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я теперь тебя никуда не отпущу.

На мгновение Маркус снова сомкнул веки. Воспоминания нахлынули разом — полторы тысячи лет назад, в царстве Миноса, они с Люцифером тоже делили ложе, но им даже не позволили проснуться вместе.

Тогда Люцифер просто исчез.

— Я давно хотел спросить тебя, — начал Маркус. — Ты ведь можешь забрать меня с собой?

— Что?

Приятная тяжесть и тепло чужого тела испарились, а кровать скрипнула. Маркус открыл глаза.

Люцифер сидел в постели и внимательно смотрел на него.

И даже хмурился.

— Никогда.

— Почему?

— Потому что это невозможно, — объяснил Люцифер. — Во-первых, для этого тебе нужно умереть.

Маркус приподнялся на локтях.

— Полторы тысячи лет назад ты обещал, что найдешь способ…

— … я обещал найти способ как прекратить твои страдания, — заметил Люцифер. — И я обязательно это сделаю.

— Все равно не понимаю. Скажи, в подземном царстве и вправду настолько страшно, как говорят люди?

— Нет. Намного страшнее.

— Но ты правишь Адом. Царствуешь. Сидишь на троне. Это значит, что ты можешь все там изменить…

— Не могу. Как ты думаешь, почему я так люблю бывать на Земле?

Они помолчали.

— Во-вторых, никто не может предугадать, что случится с тем, кто попадает в Ад.

— Даже ты?

— Даже я.

В дверь снова постучались, и Люцифер тотчас спрыгнул с кровати.

Маркус пожалел, что вообще завел этот разговор. Они могли провести утро совершенно иначе.

Вздохнув и натянув на себя тунику, он поплелся вслед за Люцифером в столовую. Окно ее тоже выходило в сад, и теперь Маркус слушал, как журчал фонтан и шелестела листва. Прохладный ветерок то и дело врывался в столовую, заставляя шелковую занавесь вздрагивать. 

Слуги уже принесли завтрак.

— Похороны Гнея Корнелия пройдут сегодня, — вдруг заметил Люцифер.

— Я помню, — ответил Маркус, отламывая себе большой кусок мягкого хлеба с кунжутом. — Что-то подсказывает мне, что я должен встретиться с этой Фульвией.

Люцифер рассмеялся и едва не подавился вином.

— Ни в коем случае, — сказал он, отставляя чашу в сторону. — Ты же все испортишь.

— Почему?

— Мрачный суровый центурион в доспехах — это именно то, что сейчас ей нужно, правда?

Маркус нахмурился.

— Я возьму это на себя, — пообещал Люцифер, салютуя Маркусу чашей с вином. — Все еще не пойму, зачем они разбавляют это прекрасное фалернское медом? Так слаще, но теряется все послевкусие. Ты не согласен, Маркус?

На всякий случай он ничего не ответил: и дело было вовсе не в фалернском. После завтрака Маркус заторопился домой, но Люцифер опять задержал его.

— У нас есть еще немного времени, — сказал тот. — И если ты собирался сходить в термы Агриппы, можешь не спешить. Потому что внизу есть прекрасный бассейн и даже подобие кальдария. И если ты не против моего общества…

Устоять Маркус просто не смог.

К своему дому на Виминале он вернулся лишь в десятом часу дня. Быстро сменил тунику на другую, ярко-красную, соответствующую той роли, которую он играл сегодня. Оседланная лошадь уже ждала его в конюшне, а Коринтус помог застегнуть кожаные ремни легкого доспеха — на мгновение Маркус подумал, что будь он обычным человеком, он бы ни в коем случае не отправился бы в этом снаряжении в настоящий бой. Сердце защищало лишь тонкая пластина из бронзы с орнаментом на груди: римский орел должен был наводить ужас на врагов империи.

Зато выглядел он сейчас так, как и подобало преторианскому центуриону.

Скоро Маркус уже выехал в сторону форума.

Лошадь он оставил у ближайшей харчевни, дав хозяину пару сестерциев.

А Люцифера заметил у ростральных колонн. Похоронная процессия уже приближалась: были здесь и плакальщицы из храма Либитины, и мимы, изображавшие всех знаменитых родственников Гнея Корнелия, а сам сенатор — то есть, его тело — под звуки флейты и лиры ехал на погребальной колеснице, и голова его была украшена венком из золотых дубовых листьев.

— Фульвия вон там, — указал ему Люцифер. — В синем платье и черном плаще, видишь?

Маркус кивнул. Взгляд его скользил по пестрой толпе. Были тут и патриции, пришедшие оказать последние почести погибшему, и сенаторы в своих роскошных белоснежных тогах с малиновой полосой, а рядом с Тарквицием и Публием стоял здесь и сам Сегундус Ливий — тот, конечно, сделал вид, что вообще не заметил Маркуса. Может, и вправду не рассмотрел.

Но искал Маркус вовсе не его.

Преклонив голову, Фульвия плелась вслед за матерью Гнея Корнелия, стеная и рыдая: даже Маркус сейчас видел, что это театральное действо, и не более. В двух шагах от нее шел мужчина ростом с самого Маркуса и с таким же телосложением. Плечи его укрывал толстый коричневый плащ.

Не было и сомнений, что это и есть телохранитель Фульвии. И что на его поясе сейчас висят ножны с мечом. Маркус обернулся, решив указать на него Люциферу, но тот, как назло, уже канул в толпе.

— Прощай! — закричала мать Гнея Корнелия. — Придет время, и мы все последуем за тобой!

Положив монету на губы своего сына, она вновь зарыдала и отошла от погребальных носилок. Когда тело Гнея Корнелия водрузили на помост и подожгли, народ принялся кидать в костер дары — благовония, вино и венки.

Взвившийся в небо огонь завораживал, и Маркус с трудом оторвал его взгляд.

Фульвии он больше не видел.

Зато ее телохранитель сейчас пристально его изучал.

Маркус все пытался угадать, в каких войсках тот служил. Был ли он обычным легионером или лазутчиком, всадником или пехотинцем. В каких сражениях принимал участие и когда оставил службу.

На мгновение Маркус подумал, что непременно узнает об этом, причем скоро. Он даже начал просчитывать, как. В когортах, не только преторианских, у Маркуса оставалось немало знакомых. Легионер, вышедший в отставку и решивший быть телохранителем у богатого патриция, обязательно попался на глаза не только ему.

Прошло не меньше часа, — все это время они с бывшим легионером таращились друг на друга — когда плеча Маркуса что-то коснулось.

— Пойдем, — прошептал Люцифер.

Выскользнув из толпы, Маркус последовал за ним. А потом потянул его в ту харчевню, где оставил лошадь.

Устроившись на широкой скамье, Люцифер задержал на Маркусе долгий взгляд и наконец сказал:

— Тебе очень идут доспехи.

— Я рад. Так что ты узнал? — спросил Маркус. — Ты ведь говорил с ней, с Фульвией?

Люцифер улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку скамьи. Прислужница как раз подала им разогретое вино и хлеб. Сделав глоток, Люцифер поморщился.

— Сегодня мы снова пируем у меня дома.

Маркус покачал головой.

— Сначала я отыщу того, кто зарезал Гнея Корнелия, а потом мы будем пировать. Что Фульвия рассказала тебе?

— Многое, — подмигнул Люцифер. — Жаль, что наша беседа была столь коротка. По мужу она вовсе не скучает, он давно ей надоел. И будь у меня побольше времени, я бы смог доказать ей, что я ничуть не хуже этого крепкого парня в ее свите.

— Люцифер…

— Не ревнуй, — Люцифер салютовал ему кубком вина. — С Фульвией все хорошо. Она говорит, что ту ночь провела со своим телохранителем. Конечно, всего она не помнит. То есть, она хорошо помнит, в каких позах он ее удовлетворил, и сколько раз…

Маркус махнул рукой.

— Это уже не важно.

— Как это не важно? Это была одна из лучших ночей в жизни Фульвии, а из постели они не вылезали.

— Тогда все ясно, — кивнул Маркус. — Если он вправду удовлетворял ее, она ненадолго засыпала. Я много раз был с женщинами и знаю, о чем говорю. Пока Фульвия спала, у этого крепкого парня было достаточно времени заглянуть в соседнюю спальню и перерезать сенатору горло. Кто он такой на самом деле? Бывший легионер?

— Да, вышедший в отставку.

— Где он служил? Мне нужно собрать побольше сведений о нем.

— Этого Фульвия не знает.

Скрестив руки на груди, Маркус пристально посмотрел на Люцифера.

— Но его ей порекомендовал твой старый знакомый Сегундус Ливий.

— Что?

— Ну, не ей самой, — поправился Люцифер. — Сегундус Ливий порекомендовал его Гнею Корнелию. Мол, времена неспокойные. Всякое может быть. Ограбления, нападения. И вообще, враги Империи не спят.

Маркус мгновенно поднялся из-за стола.

— Я должен немедленно сообщить это префекту.

Люцифер пожал плечами и снова салютовал ему кубком.

— Как пожелаешь. Жду тебя вечером у себя на вилле.

Солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, когда Маркус стоял у ворот преторианского лагеря. Как назло, префекта в лагере не оказалось — и писарь, и счетовод подтвердили, что сегодня Луций Ветурий находится дома и принимает кого-то из сановников.

Улицы Квиринала и в этот час были многолюдны, и не каждый, кто взбирался или поднимался на холм, вовремя уступал дорогу всаднику. К счастью, префект и вправду был дома. И сразу принял Маркуса в атриуме — ждать не пришлось.

Быстро отчитавшись о том, что ему удалось узнать, Маркус добавил:

— Сперва Сегундус Ливий ищет у нас защиты, а сам в это время нанимает телохранителей. Он хотел показать, что ему угрожают?

— Само по себе это не кажется странным, — заметил Луций Ветурий. Сейчас он будто наконец прислушался к Маркусу. — Он мог решить, что собственных телохранителей ему не хватает, предупредил Гнея Корнелия об опасности и пришел к нам. Здесь не подкопаться. И, между прочим, если Фульвия скажет, что тот легионер не отходил от нее всю ночь, мы никогда не докажем, что это он убил Гнея Корнелия.

— Если только тот не признается сам.

— В чем, в убийстве? Или в том, кто его нанимал?

— И в том, и в другом. Нам надо вытащить этого легионера из дома Корнелиев и поговорить по душам.

Префект кивнул.

— Только без лишнего шума, хорошо?

— Как получится, — пообещал Маркус. — Что насчет тех легионеров в свите Сегундуса Ливия?

— Тоже самое.

Они помолчали.

— Но я все равно не понимаю причины, — заметил префект. — С чего Сегундусу Ливию нанимать убийцу для Гнея Корнелия? Они же никогда не были врагами. К тому же он сам пришел ко мне и попросил защиты!

Маркус пожал плечами.

— Он сделал это уже после убийства. Наверняка Ливий считал, что таким образом он окажется вне подозрений.

— А если все наоборот? Допустим, это Тарквиций или Арторий предупредил Ливия об опасности, подсунул ему тех легионеров, а Ливий поверил и в свою очередь порекомендовал одного из них Гнею Корнелию? 

— Слишком хитрый ход. Который нельзя исключать, — ответил Маркус. — Почему вы все еще подозреваете этих сенаторов, префект?

— Потому что я должен исключить любую возможность политического заговора и смуты. Это моя обязанность как преторианского префекта.

Маркусу не оставалось ничего другого кроме как согласиться с ним.


	8. Chapter 8

На город уже спустились сумерки, когда Маркус выехал на улочку, которая вела к его дому.

У ворот он спешился. Отдал поводья привратнику и вошел в дом. Быстро утолив жажду разбавленным вином, Маркус потянулся к застежке на боку.

Когда Коринтус забрал его оружие и доспехи, Маркус взял кувшин с оставшимся вином и направился в свой маленький сад. Сказал, что сегодня не будет ужинать. И теперь вслушивался в тихий шелест листвы, вглядывался в темное небо, грозившее дождем, и все вспоминал разговор с префектом.

Маркус решил, что для начала позволит себе немного отдохнуть. И тогда, сменив тунику, зашагает в сторону Эсквилина. Потому что на вилле Lux сегодня снова устраивали пир, и он уже знал наверняка: других гостей кроме него, там не будет.

Так что сейчас он просто сомкнул веки, послушно отдаваясь усталости — день выдался долгим и напряженным. И не знал, сколько времени прошло, когда услышал:

— Доминус!

Маркус тотчас открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял его верный Коринтус и привратник.

— К вам курьер от префекта, — одновременно произнесли они.

Вздохнув, Маркус поднялся, прошел сквозь атриум и скоро оказался на улицу.

Как и он сам, всадник тоже носил преторианский доспех. Спрыгнул с лошади, он вытянулся перед Маркусом.

— Я Гай Марций Барея, — представился всадник. — Префект прислал меня к вам с важным донесением, центурион.

— Может, пройдем в дом? — предложил Маркус.

— К сожалению, времени нет.

Гай Марций огляделся по сторонам и понизил голос:

— Вот что велел вам передать префект. Сразу после того, как вы уехали, к префекту прибыл сенатор Сегундус Ливий. Он сказал, что сегодня встречается с Квинтусом Арторием и Луцием Попиллием в пустом театре близ Капитолийского взвоза.

Маркус кивнул. Это был тот самый театр, где три дня назад он, римский центурион, разговаривал с сенатором Ливием.

— Префект требует вашего присутствия, — сообщил Гай Марций. — Он считает, что сенаторы предложат вам определенное вознаграждение за невмешательство.

— Понимаю, — ответил Маркус.

Если префект все-таки был прав, сенаторы именно так бы и поступили. Глупо считать, что преторианца так легко купить, особенно когда дело дошло до самого префекта. И также глупо думать, что никого из преторианцев купить нельзя — всегда найдется кто-то, кто не откажется от крупной взятки.

— Я немедленно буду там, — пообещал Маркус.

Преторианец уже исчез из виду, а Маркус все смотрел ему вслед и думал, не послать ли на виллу Lux Коринтуса. Предупредить Люцифера, что он опоздает.

Когда Коринтус снова помогал ему застегивать доспех, — легкий и столь же бесполезный — Маркус все-таки обмолвился:

— Театр у Капитолийского взвоза. Не знаю, сколько времени понадобится.

— Как скажете, доминус.

Все равно Маркус больше не понимал, кому верить.

Лошадь он оставил в лавке на перекрестке — торговец шелком уже спускал ставни, но не смог отказать преторианцу. Особенно, когда речь шла о десяти сестерциях.

Маркус зашагал в сторону театра. Некстати ему вспомнилось, что буквально в половине мили лежит площадь Арджентина, где всего лишь двадцать или тридцать лет спустя находился другой римский театр, тоже очень популярный. Вот только Октавиан Август повелел разобрать его на кирпичики — ничто не должно было напоминать римлянам об убийстве Юлия Цезаря.

Эти мысли Маркус тотчас изгнал из головы. Сейчас сенаторы просто хотели договориться с ним, и с Сегундусом Ливием. Или это Сегундус Ливий желал договориться с преторианцами. Неважно. Скоро он все узнает. И тогда решит, какую игру ему вести. Если префект уже в курсе, можно сделать вид, что он согласен на взятку — так он раздобудет больше сведений и, возможно, поймет, что же произошло в доме Гнея Корнелия.

Вход в пустой театр, как и в тот раз, караулил раб.

— Сенатор, — позвал Маркус, когда прошел весь уже знакомый коридор насквозь.

Ему ответила тишина.

Маркус прислушался к ней: если кто и был здесь, он умел сдерживать дыхание.

Он взошел на пустую сцену — показалось, что оттуда раздался какой-то тихий шум.

И наконец услышал:

— Великолепно.

Маркус повернулся. Выпрямился. Голос казался знакомым, вот только верить в это не хотелось.

Потому что никакого Сегундуса Ливия здесь не было.

— Не ожидал? — спросил префект.

Холодная сталь коснулась горла, и Маркус замер. Окруживших его легионеров было шестеро — это если больше никто не прятался за сценой. С двумя или тремя он бы, конечно, справился. И после этого точно смог бы уйти.

Он решил, что узнать правду важнее.

— Не ожидал, — признался он наконец. — Верно, я играю какую-то роль в вашем представлении, префект?

— Еще бы, — сказал тот. — Сегодня тебе предстоит героически погибнуть.

— Когда-то я очень сильно об этом мечтал, — заметил Маркус. — Как именно?

— Сначала тебе перережут горло. Потом ударят по темени. Или наоборот. В общем, потом ты упадешь, и мои люди перетащат тебя на сцену. Так что ты станешь лучшим актером в представлениях Рима.

— Превосходно. Что дальше?

— Назавтра весь Рим будет говорить о твоей отваге. Ты до последнего защищал Сегундуса Ливия от заговорщиков и расстался с жизнью, — пообещал префект.

— Потрясающе, — сказал Маркус. — То есть, я прав, и никакого заговора не было?

— Зачем тебе знать об этом?

— Из любопытства. Прошу вас, расскажите все до конца, — попросил Маркус. — Раз вы уж решили пожертвовать мной, префект.

— Ну ладно. Заговора не было. Тарквиций и Арторий до сих пор спят в своих спальнях, Меций у любовницы, а Публий уехал за город. Завтра я лично доложу Октавиану Августу о заговоре и о том, как сенаторы решили отрезать его от сторонников в курии, чтобы заставить его проводить в Империи удобную им политику. Потом мы их арестуем. И если Октавиан Август смилостивится, их ждет ссылка. Но я подозреваю, что наш Цезарь не будет настолько милосердным.

— А доказательства?

— Доказательств у нас предостаточно. Например, телохранитель Гнея Корнелия, с которым ты так хотел поговорить, признается в том, что нанял его Арторий.

Краем глаза Маркус заметил, что один из легионеров сейчас улыбнулся. Сейчас тот носил не коричневый плащ, как на похоронах им же убитого хозяина, а тяжелый преторианский доспех.

— Им вы тоже пожертвуете, префект? — спросил он.

— Зачем? Он сможет сбежать из тюрьмы, получит деньги за свою работу и уедет из Рима.

— Отлично. Значит, я был прав.

— Надеюсь, это утешит тебя.

Удар по темени все-таки был неожиданным, и Маркус упал на колени.

— Ты не такой смелый, как о тебе говорят, — заметил префект. — Неужели ты и вправду не хочешь сражаться?

Маркус пожал плечами — получилось так себе. По правде говоря, ему было все равно. Он и так знал, что будет дальше. И не собирался спорить с префектом.

— Может, я просто не вижу смысла.

В следующее мгновение к нему подошел тот легионер.

В руках он вертел длинный кинжал и сейчас, рассматривая Маркуса, ухмылялся.

— Давай, — бросил Маркус и нарочно улыбнулся в ответ. — Давай, попробуй убить меня. Пока что это никому не удавалось.

Легионер расхохотался.

Когда кинжал перерезал Маркусу горло, перед глазами потемнело.

Он рухнул на деревянный пол. Сознание еще не отпускало его, и он слышал, что говорил префект, и что отвечают легионеры, и даже почувствовал, как его переворачивают на спину. Заметил на потолке фреску, изображавшую Юпитера, созвавшего совет богов высоко в горах, и успел подумать, что ни за что не хотел бы оказаться рядом с этим золотым троном, потому что там его никогда не отыщет Люцифер. Один за другим боги вдруг стали исчезать с фрески, точно кто-то завоевал их небесную обитель и принялся изгонять из их же царства. Да и сам золотой трон вдруг растаял, а горы превратились в бездну, полную звезд, и теперь Маркус падал в эту сияющую высь. Он все летел и летел вниз, пока его снова не обожгла боль. На короткий миг он даже пришел в себя и понял, что ударили его чуть ниже солнечного сплетения и, стало быть, меч пронзил его ровно в том месте, где заканчивался бронзовый нагрудник на доспехах.

Потом его все-таки поглотила тьма.


	9. Chapter 9

— Удобно?

Маркус кое-как разлепил веки. Затылок все еще раскалывался, и глазам было больно от света масляной лампы. Люцифер как ни в чем не бывало стоял над ним.

— Тебе удобно так лежать, или мне все же вытащить меч из тебя?

Маркус выругался.

Улыбнувшись, Люцифер взялся за рукоятку и одним движением выдернул меч.

Боль была ослепляющей. И тут же начала стихать — Маркус чувствовал, как срастаются ткани.

— Ты как будто не рад меня видеть, — заметил Люцифер. — Еще и такими словами называешь.

Он опустился на пол рядом с Маркусом. Осторожно приподнял его за плечи: так, что голова Маркус теперь оказалась у Люцифера на коленях.

Лишь теперь Маркус заметил, что лежит в луже собственной крови, и что кровью уже насквозь пропиталась вся его одежда. Этой же кровью вымазалась и светлая туника, которую носил Люцифер — правда, сам Люцифер не обращал на это совершенно никакого внимания.

Сейчас он все гладил Маркуса по голове, и все улыбался ему.

И неожиданно провел пальцем по его шее.

Маркус поморщился.

— Уже зажило, — сообщил Люцифер. — И следа не осталось.

— Дай мне еще минуту, — попросил Маркус.

— Конечно. Не спеши. Твой любимый командир пока никуда не ушел.

— Префект еще здесь?

— Он очень удивился, когда обнаружил, что из театра им теперь так просто не выбраться. Придется сначала разобрать завал из мраморных лавок у двери. А они страшно тяжелые! Даже втроем не поднять, представляешь?

Люцифер довольно улыбнулся, а в следующее мгновение со стороны коридора, который вел наружу, и в самом деле послышался шум.

Маркус сделал над собой усилие, попытавшись встать.

— Ты уверен? — спросил его Люцифер.

— Справлюсь, — ответил Маркус. — Как будто в первый раз.

Он все-таки поднялся с пола. Ощупал живот. Внутри еще кололо и жгло, но края раны уже затянулись.

Меч, которым его проткнули, был достаточно тяжел — и удобно лег в руку.

Маркус пошел вперед по коридору, ориентируясь больше по шуму, который слышал. Люцифер последовал за ним.

Должно быть, префект уже понял, что сам оказался в засаде. Потому что все-таки оставил одного легионера сторожить коридор. Его Маркус убил первым — заколол ударом в шею, когда тот обернулся на звук его шагов и окаменел от ужаса.

Двум следующим, выбежавшим ему навстречу, тяжелый боевой доспех тоже не помог.

Четвертый хотя бы пытался драться по-настоящему. Маркус раздробил ему колено, а когда тот рухнул на каменный пол, воя от боли, добил, воткнув меч в глаз.

Пятому Маркус вспорол живот — доспех на нем оказался легкий, закрывавший лишь грудь и спину. А шестого оставил в живых. Это был тот самый телохранитель Гнея Корнелия, и сейчас он лежал на полу, прижимая руку к ране на бедре.

— Я же только выполнял приказ! Не убивай меня!

— И не буду, — склонившись над ним, Маркус перерезал ему сухожилия. — А про то, что ты всего лишь выполнял приказ, будешь рассказывать не мне, а в суде. И про того, кто именно отдавал тебе такие приказы.

О том, что с легионером случится после суда, Маркус упоминать не стал.

Лишь тогда он наконец встретился взглядом с Луцием Ветурием.

— Не знаю, что ты за чудовище, — сказал префект. Меч в его руке был обнажен, но драться Луций Ветурий явно не собирался. — Я сам видел, что ты мертв. Но может быть, такова воля Юпитера или Марса, раз они вернули тебя к жизни. Мне ли спорить с богами?

Маркус нахмурился — префект и не подозревал, насколько прав оказался.

Разве что ошибся с именами. Юпитер и Марс были тут совершенно ни при чем.

— Когда меня называют чудовищем, это нравится мне больше, — честно ответил Маркус.

— Будь по-твоему. Но мы с тобой давно знакомы, центурион. Разве мы не можем договориться?

— Интересно, как.

— Назови свою цену, — предложил префект. — У меня много денег и земли. Еще у меня есть несколько вилл и огромных угодий. Или ты хочешь продвижения по службе? Я могу сделать тебя своим ближайшим помощником. Я могу легко сделать тебя трибуном. Давай, скажи, чего ты хочешь на самом деле.

За спиной Маркуса послышался знакомый смех. Он обернулся. Люцифер как раз осторожно перешагивал через трупы. Затем он встал рядом с Маркусом и весело заметил:

— О, вы украли мою фразу! Обычно это я спрашиваю у людей, чего они желают на самом деле.

Префект перевел на него непонимающий взгляд и нахмурился.

— Кстати, я ведь еще не выполнил обещанную услугу? — напомнил Люцифер. — Вы хотели, чтобы весь Рим говорил о вас. Обещаю, что завтра так и будет!

Внимательно посмотрев на Маркуса, он добавил:

— Мне даже не придется рисовать карикатуры на стенах лупанариев!

В следующее мгновение префект оттолкнул Люцифера в сторону и бросился бежать.

Маркус покачал головой. Окинул взглядом раненого легионера — жить будет и точно никуда не убежит — и, поудобнее перехватив меч, быстро зашагал по коридору.

— Там же нет выхода, — закричал ему вслед Люцифер.

— Зато там есть окно, — Маркус нахмурился. — А мне нужно его признание.

Маркус взбежал вверх по лестнице. Он методично заглядывал в каждую комнату и в каждую галерею, осматривал все шкафы и кладовки. Обошел весь второй этаж. И вдруг понял, что Люцифер тем временем куда-то исчез. Спустя мгновение Маркус услышал шум и громкую ругань. И так быстро, как только смог, помчался вверх, перепрыгивая ступени.

Люцифера он отыскал на балконе, выходящем в сторону Капитолийского холма.

Префект тоже был здесь — и сейчас он лежал на спине, подняв руки. Лицо его было искажено настоящим ужасом. И вовсе не потому, решил Маркус, что в этот миг Люцифер вертел в руке его меч.

Покачав головой, Люцифер выкинул оружие в сторону.

— Ну что вы за варвар такой, — возмущался он. — Эту прекрасную тунику шил для меня портной Октавиана Августа. Ткань везли из самого Египта, золотые нити из Персии, а рубины, между прочим, доставили из Китая!

— Он что, попытался тебя убить? — спросил Маркус.

— Да. Ты только посмотри, какая ужасная дыра у меня теперь на спине!

Глянув на прореху, Маркус сочувственно кивнул.

Потом подошел к префекту. Схватил того за ворот, заставляя встать на ноги.

— Пощадите меня! — закричал тот. — Я же не знал, что вас берегут боги!

— Глупость какая, — ответил Люцифер. — Боги, то есть Бог, не имеет к этому никакого отношения. Я всегда честно говорю всем, кто я такой. Удивительно, почему люди никогда мне не верят?

Ужаса в глазах Луция Ветурия стало еще больше. Он начал пятиться, пока не наткнулся на стену.

— Вы действительно, — он осекся, — вы действительно пришли из подземного царства.

— Да, — кивнул Люцифер. — И когда-нибудь мы обязательно встретимся с вами там. Потому что я всегда наказываю преступников. Это моя работа.

— Я не преступник! Это все Сегундус Ливий, это он впутал меня в свои заговоры. Накажите его!

Люцифер нахмурился.

— А еще я не переношу лжи. И то, о чем вы говорите, легко проверить.

Он шагнул к префекту и пристально заглянул тому в глаза.

— Скажите же, чего вы желаете?

Сперва Луций Ветурий еще боролся, но потом уступил дьявольской воле и указал на Маркуса:

— Чтобы этот наглый, самоуверенный ублюдок больше не мозолил мне глаза. Как будто я не вижу весь его хитрый план! Он лишь делает вид, что не хочет продвижения по службе, а сам мечтает занять мое место. Так его, оказывается, еще и убить нельзя!

Маркус хотел было возразить, что это неправда — конечно, убить его на самом деле было нельзя, но должности префекта он никогда не желал. И вообще за всю свою долгую жизнь чаще старался оставаться в тени: так было проще начинать все заново.

Он посмотрел на Люцифера и даже открыл рот. А потом услышал:

— А вот ранить можно.

Горло его вдруг обожгла сильнейшая боль, а перед глазами все поплыло. Маркус упал на колени. Когда он наконец смог выдернуть короткий кинжал из своей шеи и снова обрел дар речи, Люцифер уже помогал ему подняться.

— Неужели мы его упустили?

— А он действительно быстро бегает, этот твой командир, — ответил Люцифер.

Маркус вздохнул.

— Знаешь, он сорвался с лестницы и, кажется, сломал себе шею.

— Одно другого не легче, — заметил Маркус. — То есть, за этот день мне два раза перерезали глотку, и все без толку.

— Признания Сегундуса тебе хватит? Я устрою пир и приглашу в Lux половину Сената, а потом заставлю его при всех рассказать о своем гениальном плане как свалить вину на соратников?

— Ладно.


	10. Chapter 10

Ночь выдалась звездной. Слабый ветерок колыхал тонкие шелковые занавеси, принося с собой запахи мирта и самшита.

Маркус не спал.

Он проснулся посреди ночи и не смог угадать, который час, и сколько еще осталось времени до того, когда встанет солнце, и в дверь постучится слуга. А потом вдруг понял, что все это не имеет никакого значения. И еще он понял, что он все свои тысячелетия провел именно так, все прикидывая в уме, сколько дней или лет он еще сможет прожить в каком-нибудь городе. Когда придет пора уезжать. Когда он оставит семью или друзей. Когда похоронит кого-то, ставшего близким.

Вот так он и жил все это время — от одного горя до другого. Каждый день готовился к плохому, каждый день ожидал худшего, и это плохое и худшее обязательно приходило к нему в назначенный час. Поэтому он и не замечал в своей жизни ничего другого, кроме череды смертей и одиночества, а если что-то его и радовало, он всегда помнил: все хорошее непременно пройдет, и очень быстро.

И только сейчас вдруг понял, что именно это, а вовсе не его бессмертие, и служило на самом деле проклятием Каина.

— Я знаю, о чем ты обязательно спросишь меня, — услышал Маркус.

Он повернулся на бок. Люцифер лежал рядом, вытянувшись в кровати — совершенно обнаженный и как всегда, ослепительно прекрасный. Блеск в его бездонных темных глазах завораживал.

— И на самом деле у меня нет ответа, — сказал Люцифер.

— Это хорошо.

Люцифер поднял бровь.

— Это хорошо, — повторил Маркус и объяснил. — Я не хочу больше жить так, когда я постоянно жду чего-то плохого. Поэтому я не желаю знать, когда ты вернешься в Ад. Просто скажи мне, когда придет время. Больше мне ничего не нужно.

— Скажу, — пообещал Люцифер. — И мне кажется, я смогу задержаться в Риме как минимум на месяц или два. Знаешь, они там чем-то заняты, эти мои дорогие сестры и братья на Небесах, и это очень хорошо, потому что Аменадиэль тоже занят. Он вообще любит помогать всем. Но ты прав, лучше не загадывать наперед. Никто не знает, какую еще гадость они готовят для меня.

Маркус кивнул.

Они помолчали, глядя друг на друга.

— Почему ты так решил?

— Потому что я вдруг понял, что это именно то, чего желает твой Отец.

— А ты совершенно прав, Каин!

— Тогда не будем его радовать.

— Да. Так мы сможем отомстить ему, — согласился Люцифер. — Представь, как мой Папа злится у себя на Небесах, зная, что мы счастливы?

Глаза его весело блестели.

Маркус поймал себя на мысли, что ничего не хочет знать о том, как себя чувствует Господь Бог на Небесах, злится он там или радуется. И на всякий случай не стал бы устраивать из своего счастья зрелище: мало ли этот самый Бог заметит, что в жизни первого убийцы вдруг стало маловато горя и найдет способ добавить ему страданий?

— Давай просто не будем думать о нем, — предложил Маркус.

— Давай, — кивнул Люцифер. — Но я все-таки должен сказать тебе кое-что еще. Если я все-таки спущусь в Ад, я все равно вернусь. Но мне не хочется разыскивать тебя по всей Земле следующие полторы тысячи лет. Нам надо договориться, где встретиться в следующий раз.

— В ближайшую сотню лет я собираюсь быть римским гражданином. Мне здесь нравится. Я всегда могу послужить в одном легионе, умереть в какой-нибудь битве и вступить в ряды следующего.

— Неплохой план. Гней Помпей ведь захватил Иудею?

— Еще сорок лет назад. Почему тебя интересует этот край?

Люцифер хитро улыбнулся.

— В прошлый раз, когда Аменадиэль снова невежливо напомнил мне о том, что дьяволу пора возвращаться на работу — между прочим, он выбрал для этого совершенно неподходящее время, потому что я был не один, а с обворожительной женой Парфийского царя, которую совершенно не удовлетворял ее скучный супруг — так вот, он что-то упомянул про Иудею. Что он спешит, а я тут не даю ему возможность выполнять другие, более важные обязанности. Ты когда-нибудь был в Иерусалиме?

— Был, — кивнул Маркус. — Там красиво.

— Значит, мы так и сделаем.

— Да, — сказал Люцифер.

Он улыбнулся. Привстал на локтях, потянулся к Маркусу, нежно провел пальцами по его щеке и очень осторожно коснулся его губ своими. А в следующее мгновение Люцифер уже перевернул Маркуса на спину и, забравшись на него сверху, оседлал его бедра. Затем произнес:

— А сейчас надо снова отомстить моему Отцу.


End file.
